Baby's Breath
by Frau Still Alive
Summary: Sosoknya yang polos menjerat semua hati, dia manusia tapi bukan dari ciptaan-Nya. Semuanya menari dalam panggung boneka yang digerakkan oleh seorang dalang. Memainkan mereka lewat benang transparan, memberikan ilusi bernama kebahagiaan. Warning : Rate M for no Lemon! Happy Birthday's Naruto-chan


Selamat ultah untuk Naruto-chan~ Frau ucapkan met ultah untuk tokoh kesayangan Frau di tanggal 10 Oktober ini~ Semoga tetap langgeng ama Sasuke #peluk Naru

Kali ini Frau pake rate M _**but not for Lime or Lemon**_! Jangan ngarep ada lemon di fict Frau kali ini, dipake tuh rate soalnya cerita agak berat, menurut Frau sih #plak

Pokoknya selamat menikmati, minna-san~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang bocah terbaring dengan lemah di dalam ruangan serba putih, masker oksigen yang ada di hidungnya yang disalurkan dari tabung tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Sementara kabel-kabel menancap di tubuhnya, terhubung dengan alat berbunyi nyaring berisik, sebagai tanda melemahnya detak jantungnya. Matanya menatap tak fokus pada ayahnya yang sedang berbicara dengan lelaki tua yang tak dikenalnya. Ingin rasanya dia menjerit mengatakan bagaimana sakitnya jantungnya saat ini.

Lelaki tua itu mendekatinya, tersenyum ganjil dan mengelus rambutnya dengan kasar. "Kau akan jadi salah satu boneka dalam panggung milikku, jadi bertindaklah layaknya boneka karena aku akan menyelamatkanmu di hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menurutiku."

Lalu, hanya gelap yang terasa oleh si bocah bermata malam. Tak sadarkan diri dengan rasa sakit yang tak terkira. Membawanya masuk dalam panggung boneka sang laba-laba pemintal benang, mencengkeramnya masuk ke dalam sarang miliknya, membawanya dalam takdir yang tak terkira.

.

.

.

**Baby's Breath**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : ****M**** for no Lemon**

**Pairing : ****SasuNaru**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, ****Sci-fi, Angst, ****Abal, AU, OOC, Typo****o****, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha, Tahun 6310.

Konoha, sebuah kota terbesar di negara Api, ibu kota dari pesatnya perkembangan zaman serta ilmu pengetahuan. Kota dengan bangunan tinggi serta beberapa pabrik yang selalu mengepulkan asap-asap hitam ke angkasa, membuang racun di langit berwarna abu-abu. Di antara sudut-sudut kota yang terlihat kumuh, seorang pemuda dengan _hoodie_ berwarna hitam berjalan perlahan, beberapa kali dari bibirnya yang tipis keluar gelembung berbau manis‒permen karet, yang dia tiup lalu pecahkan beberapa kali, menikmati teksturnya di dalam mulut. Langkahnya pendek-pendek, menuju ke sebuah jalan setapak berbata merah warisan zaman dulu yang terlupakan, di sebuah sudut kota.

Kakinya berhenti di sebuah tempat berpagar duri dengan ilalang tinggi mengelilinginya. Valley of the End, tempat dimana orang-orang Konoha membuang barang elektronik yang tak bisa didaur ulang, tempat pembuangan sampah elektronik. Pemuda dengan _hoodie_ hitam menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam tempat dengan bau tak enak. Beberapa orang dengan pakain kumuh tampak menggigil di sudut-sudut tempat itu beralaskan kardus, menatapnya takut-takut. Pemuda itu tak menghiraukan mereka, kedua matanya yang berwarna merah seperti langit di senja hari terfokuskan pada sesosok lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang sedang asik duduk di salah satu televisi bekas, di atas gunungan sampah elektronik.

Suara pecahnya permen karet di bibir si pemuda mengusik lelaki yang sedang asik mengamati layar laptop yang ada di pangkuannya. Kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya menyipit, mencoba menelisik sosok di balik _hoodie_ hitam. Pemuda itu meludahkan permen karet yang sudah hambar ke tanah lalu menurunkan _hoodie_ yang menyelimuti sosoknya. Sebuah seringai tipis terlihat di wajah si lelaki berambut panjang begitu melihat surai merah di balik _hoodie_ serta wajah yang selalu terlihat kesal setiap mereka bertemu. Lelaki itu menaruh dengan aman laptop miliknya dalam sebuah tas yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, lalu meloncat turun dari gunungan sampah elektronik setinggi 3 meter, mendarat sempurna dengan kedua kaki menjejak di tanah.

Direnggutnya tangan si pemuda berambut merah dan dikecup punggung tangan bak porselen dengan sebuah ciuman seringan bulu. "Angin apa yang membuat anda melangkahkan kaki ke tempat kumuh ini, Kyuubi-sama," ucapnya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

Namikaze Kyuubi, nama pemuda bersurai merah. Kyuubi tampak merengut dan mengibaskan tangannya yang baru saja dicium oleh lelaki itu, lalu menyemprotkan sebuah cairan anti-bakteri yang dia bawa di saku _hoodie_-nya.

"Aku diperlakukan seperti kuman," cibir lelaki itu pura-pura sedih.

Kyuubi menghela napas, lalu menyimpan kembali cairan anti-bakteri dalam sakunya. "Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu, Itachi." Tak ada basa-basi dalam setiap perkataan penerus Namikaze Pharmaceutical itu.

Lelaki yang kelihatan lebih tua dari Kyuubi duduk di sebuah kulkas bekas yang tak jauh dari hadapan si surai merah, mata _onyx_-nya tampak teduh, tangannya yang besar dan kokoh meraba saku kemeja hitam miliknya, mengeluarkan sekotak rokok lalu menyelipkannya di belah bibirnya. Kyuubi mengambil pematik api yang ada di tangan Itachi‒merebutnya, lalu menyalakannya dan mendekatkan ke ujung rokok si lelaki tampan, membuat ujungnya merah‒terbakar. Itachi tersenyum tipis mendapati sikap Kyuubi yang tak berubah walau mereka sudah lima tahun saling kenal, asap putih mengepul dari bibir si lelaki berambut panjang.

"Hn, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya tanpa keraguan, menanyakan keinginan si pemuda.

Kyuubi melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak kokoh Itachi, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memainkan poni rambut Itachi yang mulai memanjang, membuat jarak mereka hanya beberapa jengkal. "Aku ingin kau mencuri sebuah dokumen di rumahku," jawabnya.

Itachi terperangah mendengar permintaan si pemuda, "Apa?" Mintanya mengulang, takut salah dengar.

Kyuubi menipiskan jaraknya dengan si lelaki, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Itachi. "Aku ingin kau mencuri sebuah dokumen di rumahku. Tepatnya di laboratorium bawah tanah milik Kakekku," jelasnya. Napas Kyuubi membuat Itachi meremang, menikmati sentuhan tak kasat mata dari udara yang dihembuskannya. "Aku akan memberikan bayaran yang setara dengan hasil yang kau bawakan." Kyuubi menjauhkan jarak dengan lelaki itu, lalu memberikan secarik kertas kecil dan sebuah kantung kertas yang sebelumnya dia sembunyikan di saku _hoodie_ yang satunya lagi. Sebuah senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya, "Sebagai seorang Anbu hebat, aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Aku menunggu kabar baik," Kyuubi berbalik lalu kembali menelusuri arah jalan dimana dia datang pertama kali.

Melihat sosok Kyuubi yang sudah menghilang dari matanya, Itachi hanya mendecih dan membuka kertas kecil itu. ADAM‒0000 dan EVE‒1010. Itachi mengernyit bingung melihat tulisan khas dari Kyuubi. "Sebuah kode? Apa dokumen dengan kode ini yang harus aku curi?" Gumamnya seorang diri. Dibukanya kantung kertas itu, dari dalamnya ada sebuah kartu nama dengan nama Yakushi Kabuto yang tercetak serta foto seorang lelaki beramput perak dengan kacamata bundar yang membingkai wajahnya, serta sebuah kartu elektronik yang mengindikasikan kunci untuk masuk ke dalam laboratorium itu.

Itachi membuang puntung rokok yang tersisa sedikit, lalu menginjaknya di tanah. "Hn, kebiasaan Kyuu... Dia selalu lupa untuk memberi tahu kapan aku harus bergerak dan cetak biru rumahnya," gumamnya jengkel, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan mencari nama yang sangat dikenalnya dalam daftar kontak miliknya. "Apa dia ingin aku tersesat dan menggagalkan rencana?" Sebuah sambungan telepon di ujung sana membuat Itachi sibuk bertanya berbagai hal.

Dibawah langit abu-abu semuanya bergerak perlahan, membuka kotak pandora yang selama ini coba untuk disembunyikan dalam gelapnya langit malam, membawa semuanya ke dalam satu garis lurus berwarna hitam juga dengan seutas tali merah yang mengikat dua jiwa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tak tahu dengan Anbu, panggilan dari orang-orang yang bekerja secara ilegal. Mereka bekerja hanya demi uang dan mengabulkan keinginan penyewa mereka dengan harga setara. Menghalalkan segala cara adalah jalan yang mereka ambil, tak terikat dengan perasaan dan murni meraup keuntungan dari pundi-pundi penyewa mereka, tak peduli resiko apa yang nantinya akan mereka terima. Mulai dari mencuri barang-barang kecil sampai membunuh mereka lakukan, semua demi kepuasan dunia. Zaman yang semakin gila dan perputaran kehidupan yang keras serta sulit membuat mereka mengambil profesi menantang maut itu.

Hanya segelintir Anbu yang memandang profesi ini demi kesenangan dan tak terlalu terikat dengan bayaran, hanya sebagai pengukur kemampuan mereka dalam bidang yang menjadi kelebihan mereka. Seperti halnya Itachi, lelaki itu sudah lima tahun menjalani profesi sebagai Anbu, keluarganya turun-temurun bekerja sebagai Anbu. Ayahnya adalah Anbu yang paling profesional dan elit, banyak petinggi yang memakai jasa keluarga mereka demi keuntungan pribadi. Awalnya dia menolak profesi ini sebelum Kyuubi datang dan selalu memintanya untuk turun ke profesi ini, sebagai gantinya Itachi hanya akan mengabulkan keinginan cucu dari Namikaze Tobirama itu.

Itachi keluar dari sebuah WC umum yang ada di taman, tak jauh dari kastil milik Namikaze. Dia Itachi tapi bukan Itachi, untuk saat ini. Rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam legam berubah dengan kunciran pendek dengan rambut berwarna perak, serta kacamata bulat membingkai wajahnya yang terlihat licik seperti musang. Jas laboratorium berwarna putih bersih membungkus sosoknya, sebuah kartu nama di dadanya menjadi identitasnya, Yakushi Kabuto. Sosok lelaki itu sangat mirip dengan foto yang ada di kartu identitasnya. Itachi menyamar dengan sempura, lelaki itu berdehem beberapa kali dan melantunkan huruf vokal, mencoba menyamakan suara yang di kirim oleh Kyuubi melalui alat perekam, suara Kabuto.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba menggumam dan mencari nada yang dirasa sudah pas, Itachi yang bukan Itachi itu melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalan setapak dengan kerikil kecil, menuju pintu belakang kediaman Namikaze, dua orang lelaki berpakaian hitam dengan badan kekar menatapnya sangar, lelaki berkacamata itu menaikkan sedikit kacamata yang sedikit melorot dari batang hidungnya‒kebiasaan Kabuto. Dua orang penjaga meneliti kartu identitas itu, lalu sambil mengangguk salah satunya membukakan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan model yang ketinggalan zaman, sisa-sisa dari peradaban kuno.

Pertama kali yang dapat lelaki itu lihat saat masuk ke dalam adalah lorong panjang tak berujung dengan barisan lampu temaram yang menempel di sepanjang dinding, hanya suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar di lorong, sangat sepi. Beberapa pintu bercat merah _maroon_ berderet di sepanjang dinding lorong, berteriak untuk di buka, memberikan efek perasaan tak enak dengan caranya sendiri. Itachi yang bukan Itachi melangkah dengan tenang, cetak biru kastil milik Namikaze tercetak jelas dikepalanya, mengingat setiap sudut, setiap pintu, bahkan setiap kubik lantai yang diinjaknya. Kyuubi sudah menjelaskan semuanya, dari hal yang kecil sampai hal yang besar tentang misi kali ini, demi terlaksananya misi kali ini, cucu Tobirama itu tak segan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyekap Kabuto yang asli dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat yang tak ingin Itachi ketahui.

Hanya satu yang dia pikirkan saat ini, selesai tanpa terendus lalu menerima bayaran dan menunggu misi selanjutnya dengan menghamburkan uangnya membeli program-program ilegal di internet untuk kesenangannya. Itachi yang bukan Itachi berbelok ke kiri setelah melewati lorong panjang itu, turun ke sebuah tangga berputar dan sampai di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah dengan pintu yang terbuat dari besi setinggi 2 meter, di sisi kanannya ada sebuah alat elektronik yang ditambah dengan barisan angka‒alat yang diketahuinya untuk membuka pintu besar itu. Itachi yang bukan Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah kartu elektronik dari saku jas laboratoriumnya dan menggeseknya di alat itu, lalu menekan beberapa angka kombinasi agar pintu terbuka.

Alat itu berbunyi pelan, lalu pintu terbuka. Pertama kali yang dapat dirasakan indera penciuman lelaki itu adalah bau obat-obatan menyengat yang bercampur dengan bau formalin ditambah bau apek ruangan tak berjendela itu. Itachi yang bukan Itachi melangkah pelan, meneliti setiap jengkal ruangan itu, bau formalin ternyata keluar dari rak-rak tinggi dengan toples berbagai ukuran yang berisi makhluk yang tak jelas dan beberapa diantaranya berisi organ tubuh‒entah milik manusia atau milik hewan, tak dipedulikannya toples-toples menjijikkan itu. Kakinya terus melangkah, melewati barisan meja dengan tumpukan dokumen tinggi yang berantakan, beberapa orang yang ditemuinya dalam ruangan berpenerangan minim menyapanya dan dijawab dengan seadanya, khas Kabuto.

Itachi yang bukan Itachi menuju ke sebuah komputer yang ada di ujung ruangan, dekat dua buah tabung seukuran manusia dewasa yang ditutup kain hitam, lelaki itu tak terlalu menghiraukan kehadiran dua buah tabung dan memfokuskan pada kumputer induk yang ada di laboratorium rahasia milik Namikaze. Mencari sebuah dokumen dengan kode folder ADAM‒0000 dan EVE‒1010, tak perlu menunggu lama sampai dia menemukannya, diambilnya sebuah kapsul kecil yang ternyata adalah USB _flash drive_, diunduhnya data itu dalam kapsul elektronik dengan memori besar. Menunggu _copy_-an data yangmenjadi misinya.

"Kabuto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara mendesis terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Kabuto itu berbalik dan membenarkan letak kacamata yang sedikit melorot dari batang hidungnya.

"Ada beberapa data yang ingin saya ambil," jawabnya. Lelaki itu dengan cepat mengambil USB _flash drive_ yang telah selesai mengambil data, lalu memasukkannya dalam kantung jas laboratorium dengan gerakan tak mencurigakan.

Lelaki yang mirip ular itu mendesis menatapnya curiga, diendusnya bau jas laboratorium milik Kabuto. Lalu ditatapnya kedua mata yang terhalang oleh bingkai kaca mata, mencoba menelisik mencari sebuah keanehan yang dapat dijadikannya alasan walau sama sekali tak ditemukannya. "Cuci jas laboratoriummu, bisa-bisanya kau memakainya dengan bau seperti ini," ucapnya mendesis-desis.

Lelaki berkacamata itu tersenyum tipis, lagi-lagi menaikkan kacamata yang melorot di batang hidungnya. "Baik, Orochimaru-sama. Maaf saya undur diri dulu, sudah waktunya jam pulang," jawabnya hormat.

Lelaki berwajah mirip ular itu mangangguk lalu pergi dengan sebuah kibasan dari rambut panjangnya, Itachi yang bukan Itachi menggerutu pelan mencium bau tak enak dari rambut Orochimaru, lalu bergegas ke luar dari tempat ini, kembali menelusuri jalan yang dia lewati. Langkahnya lebar-lebar begitu keluar dari kastil Namikaze, menghilang di antara ilalang tinggi yang memagari pekarangan belakang yang tak terurus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi sudah membereskan perlengkapan menyamar miliknya, dia buang semua barang bukti ke dalam pembakaran sampah yang tak jauh dari flat sederhana di pinggir kota‒tempatnya tinggal. Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar dia jatuhkan ke atas ranjang dengan kapuk yang tak bisa dikatakan lembut, bau miliknya tercium di tempat tidurnya, membuat perasaan nyaman setelah satu jam terkungkung dalam penyamaran.

"Bagaimana?" Sebuah suara yang mengagetkan membuat Itachi tersentak dan bangkit dari posisinya, menyipit di sebuah sudut gelap dalam kamarnya. Sesosok pemuda tampan dengan permen karet yang selalu dia tiup‒lalu di pecahkan, keluar dari sudut gelap dan menatap Itachi angkuh dengan dua tangan yang dia taruh di pinggang.

"Bisakah kau datang dengan cara yang biasa saja?" protes lelaki itu. "Dan, bisakah kau melepas alas kakimu setiap kali masuk ke sini? Ini bukan istana milikmu Kyuu," cibirnya menatap sepasang alas kaki yang dipakai Kyuubi. Sepertinya besok dia harus mengepel lantai, melihat jejak lumpur yang dibuat Kyuubi di lantai tatami miliknya.

Kyuubi mendengus lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang Itachi, sebelah kakinya di arahkan pada lelaki itu, "Buka," perintahnya. Itachi memaklumi sifat 'Pangeran' dalam diri pemuda itu, dengan sabar dibukanya kedua alas kaki ber-merk mahal. Kyuubi meraih laptop milik Itachi di meja yang ada di dekatnya dan membukanya. "Mana data yang kau curi?" Tanyanya, menengadahkan sebelah tangannya.

Itachi menyerahkan kapsul elektronik kecil padanya lalu duduk di belakang Kyuubi, membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuh Itachi yang kokoh. "Kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri sih? Itu bukan masalah kecil untukmu 'kan?"

"Aku tak diizinkan memasuki tempat itu," jelasnya, jari-jarinya yang panjang menari indah di atas _keyboard_.

Itachi menyenderkan dagunya di pundak Kyuubi dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang besar dan kokoh di pinggang pemuda itu. "Hn? Tumben sekali kakek tua itu tak memasukkanmu dalam sebuah proyek 'rahasia' ini, siapa tahu cucunya yang jenius dapat membantunya."

Kyuubi mengunyah permen karet dengan rasa apel di dalam mulutnya dengan tak bosan, matanya serius membaca setiap bagian yang ada dalam data rahasia itu. "ADAM‒0000 dan EVE‒1010, kedua kode ini tak sengaja aku temukan dalam sebuah kertas yang tak sengaja di jatuhkan salah satu anak buah kakekku. Saat aku kembalikan ke kakek, dia bilang untuk tak menanyakan hal itu."

"Hn, lalu?" Tanya Itachi sambil menciumi wangi rambut si surai merah.

"Aku sudah mengawasi tempat itu selama setengah tahun, sepertinya tempat itu dibangun sudah lama. Pernah aku menyusup dan mendapati dokumen ini."

Penjelasan Kyuubi membuat tubuh Itachi menegang dan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya, "Kalau kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri, untuk apa kau menyuruhku?" Protesnya.

Kyuubi menengadahkan wajahnya, tersenyum licik pada Itachi, "Kau pikir aku akan mengotori tanganku sendiri, sementara aku memiliki seorang Anbu?" Itachi mendecih kesal, "Lagi pula menarik sekali melihatmu menyamar," sambung Kyuubi terkekeh.

"Iblis," desisnya jengkel. Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya di belakang sana, pada dinding dingin dengan kedua tangannya yang dijadikan bantalan kepalanya, berpose setengah berbaring sementara Kyuubi sibuk mengamati kumpulan data dalam folder. "Jangan lupa bayaranku dikirim ke tempat biasa," gumamnya.

"GILA!" Bentak Kyuubi membuat Itachi kaget, tampak aura tak enak keluar dari tubuh pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Itachi menjauhi si pemuda, "A‒ Apa? Kalau kau tak mau membayar sekarang tidak apa-apa kok," jawabnya sedikit takut melihat aura yang semakin gelap menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi seperti seorang pemburu mendapatkan mangsanya, si surai merah memperlihatkan layar laptop yang sebelumnya ada di pangkuannya. "Bukan masalah bayaran, baca ini... Baca!" Geramnya.

Itachi mendekati Kyuubi dan membaca sebuah kata bercetak tebal, "Hn, kloning?" Itachi saling bertatapan dengan Kyuubi. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan kloning 'kan? Zaman ini sebuah kloning bukan sesuatu hal yang baru dan sangat di legalkan oleh pemerintah untuk perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan manusia."

Kyuubi bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tajam laptop yang sekarang berpindah di atas kasur, "Untuk kasus kloning hewan memang telah di legalkan, walau masih banyak pro dan kontra. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kloning manusia?"

Lelaki dengan rambut hitam panjang tersentak dan memasang wajah sangat serius, "Kloning manusia sangat ilegal, bahkan kalau ketahuan oleh pemerintah bisa dipenjara seumur hidup. Hal itu masuk ke dalam sebuah dosa besar menyalahi hukum alam, yang boleh menciptakan manusia hanya sang pencipta."

Kyuubi menunjuk layar laptop itu, satu-satunya penerang di kamar gelap gulita Itachi. "Dan kakek tua itu telah melanggarnya, dia menciptakan sebuah klon dari jasad Ayahku, ADAM‒0000." Itachi memeriksa dokumen itu membacanya secara perlahan mencermati uraian yang tersebar. "Pantas saja saat ayah meninggal tak seorangpun diperbolehkannya untuk membuka peti mati, sebenarnya apa tujuannya?" Geramnya menggigiti pemen karet dalam mulutnya dengan kasar, seolah mencabiknya.

"Dari 2000 sampel, yang berhasil menjadi bentuk sempurna adalah EVE‒1010 yang membawa sifat genetik yang identik dengan ADAM‒0000, sampel ke-1010. Sel embrio yang terus membelah mulai memisahkan diri dan siap diimplantasikan ke dalam rahim, lalu di titipkan pada seorang _surrogate mother_‒ibu pengganti, setelah EVE‒1010 lahir, tubuhnya di pindahkan dalam tabung dan terus diamati perkembangannya sampai saat ini," Itachi membaca laporan di layar laptop-nya. "Apakah klon itu ada dalam tabung dengan penutup kain hitam?"

Kyuubi menghela napas panjang, "Sepertinya begitu, waktu itu aku tak tertarik memeriksanya. Kupikir di dalamnya hanya ada benda menjijikkan sama seperti toples-toples yang ada dalam rak," ucapnya sedikit menyesal tak memeriksa dengan teliti. "Apa tujuan kakek membuat klon Ayah?"

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin untuk kepentingan hidup manusia."

Kyuubi mendecih, meludahkan permen karet dalam mulutnya yang langsung tepat mengarah pada sebuah tong sampah di kamar Itachi. "Tak bisa dimaafkan, membuat klon ayah secara diam-diam... Itachi!"

"Hn?"

"Persiapkan dirimu, besok malam kita akan mengambil EVE‒1010. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka bertindak lebih jauh memanfaatkan tubuh ayah, walau demi kepentingan ilmu pengetahuan. Manusia memiliki batas untuk sesuatu yang dapat mereka langgar."

Itachi bersumpah saat itu dia melihat kilat kejam di kedua mata milik Kyuubi, kilat mata yang hanya terlihat saat dia benar-benar serius untuk melakukan sesutau yang kotor dengan kedua tangannya, setidaknya kilat itu membuatnya sedikit merinding ngeri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada halangan untuk menyusup lagi ke tempat yang sama, Kyuubi benar-benar membuat jalan menuju ke tempat itu sangat bersih. Kyuubi melumpuhkan para penjaga dengan sekali gerakan dengan kekuatan penuh dia fokuskan di tangannya untuk mematahkan leher para penjaga, menimbulkan sura gemeretak tulang yang menyakitkan telinga. Tak perlu takut untuk meninggalkan jejak di tubuh para korbannya, Kyuubi memakai pelindung sepasang sarung tangan berbahan karet. Itachi hanya bersiul senang melihat aksi si surai merah.

"Daripada kau gunakan anggota tubuhmu untuk bersiul, lebih baik kau membantuku membersihkan kuman," ucapnya.

Itachi tersenyum simpul, "Aku akan membantu saat kau terdesak, untuk apa aku melakukan banyak gerakan saat kau dengan mudah melakukan semuanya."

Kyuubi mendengus kesal, diliriknya beberapa kamera keamanan yang masih mati, sepertinya para penjaga tak sadar kalau malam sebelumnya saat Itachi menyusup dia telah memutuskan jaringan keamanan dan memutar sebuah rekaman palsu ke dalamnya. Mereka sampai di sebuah pintu raksasa setelah melewati tangga berputar, baik Kyuubi maupun Itachi memasang masker gas dan menyiapkan sebuah benda yang mirip dengan geranat. Digeseknya kartu kunci elektronik lalu menekan beberapa angka di mesin itu, setelah pintu sedikit terbuka Kyuubi menarik pemicu barang yang mirip geranat lalu menggelindingkannya ke dalam ruang laboratorium, dengan cekatan Itachi kembali menekan angka-angka di mesin itu membuat pintu kembali tertutup, membiarkan gas dalam miniatur geranat memenuhi ruangan tak berventilasi, membuat kesadaran siapa saja yang ada di dalam ruangan menghilang, melumpuhkan mereka dengan seketika.

Pintu kembali mereka buka, tapi masker gas tak mereka lepaskan takut efeknya masih bisa mereka rasakan. Para peneliti di dalam ruangan itu jatuh bergelimangan di lantai, keduanya melangkahi tubuh-tubuh tak sadarkan diri. Keduanya menuju ke dua buah tabung seukuran manusia dewasa yang ditaruh di pojok ruangan. Kyuubi menarik kain hitam yang menyelimuti dua tabung itu dan menemukan dua tubuh di dalamnya. Salah satunya sangat dia kenal, lelaki dewasa berwajah tenang dengan rambut _blonde_ cerah yang diawetkan ke dalam sebuah cairan formalin dan salah satunya seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip sang ayah, yang berbeda dari dua tubuh itu hanya tiga goresan di ke dua pipi si pemuda _blonde_ yang terlihat sangat muda dibandingkan Kyuubi dan Itachi. EVE‒1010.

Tubuh EVE dimasukkan dalam tabung dengan cairan bergelembung berwarna kuning cerah, membantu tubuh dalam tabung itu mendapatkan nutrisi, beberapa selang tampak menempel di tubuhnya sebagai sarana penyaluran makanan ke dalam darahnya, beberapa kabel terhubung ke dada dan kepalanya mencatat setiap detak jantung yang ditimbulkan serta gelombang otak, lalu sebuah masker oksigen menyelimuti hidung dan tenggorokannya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat hanya sebuah alat kecil yang di pasang di luar tabung sebagai penanda kehidupan tubuh di dalam tabung yang tersambung dengan kabel yang menempel di dada dan kepalanya.

Kyuubi mengambil sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tanpa mau repot dia menghantamkan kursi itu ke tabung berisi EVE, kekuatannya yang besar menghantamkan kursi ke tabung kaca membuat sebuah retakan besar, kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping. Sebelum tubuh EVE jatuh di antara pecahan kaca, itachi dengan sigap menangkap tubuh itu. Kyuubi mencabut kabel-kabel di tubuh EVE dengan kasar, tapi membiarkan masker oksigen di hidung sang klon. Itachi menggendong tubuh lemah tak berdaya EVE dan menyelimuti tubuh bugil itu dengan kain hitam yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menyelimuti tabung. Mereka berjalan dengan santai, tubuh dalam gendongannya seringan bulu angsa. Kyuubi sendiri berjalan di belakangnya sebelum pintu laboratorium tertutup si surai merah melemparkan sebuah korek api, api menjalar dengan buas di atas kertas-kertas dokumen yang menumpuk di meja.

Itachi membelalak, sebelum sempat mengeluarkan protes pintu laboratorium tertutup. "Lebih baik semuanya yang berhubungan dengan penelitian ini dimusnahkan."

"Jasad ayahmu?"

Kyuubi terdiam sesaat, dilihatnya asap hitam keluar dari sela-sela pintu. "Dia akan lebih tenang saat jasadnya kembali menjadi abu, menyatu dengan tanah. Dosa-dosa para peneliti itu juga akan segera mereka dapatkan begitu api menjilat tubuh mereka terbakar dalam neraka," jelasnya. Sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Kyuubi. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, sebelum mereka menyadari ada kebakaran di sini. Kembalilan duluan ke flat-mu. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, sehingga ada alibi yang menjauhkanku dari kejadian ini," tambahnya, berlalu melewati Itachi dengan senandung senang.

Itachi menghela napas panjang, berteman dan menyukai pemuda sadis yang menghalalkan segala cara sedikit merepotkan. Tapi, mau bagaimana sosoknya yang mirip iblis itu tak menjauhkannya dari pesona tersendiri, hanya Itachi yang menyadarinya. Sososk iblis yang telah membuatnya benar-benar jatuh dalam perangkap yang bernama cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentingan alat makan saling beradu di pagi yang cerah, dua orang lelaki makan dengan tenang, mengiris telus mata sapi yang dimasak setengah matang dengan sempurna, juga menggigit pinggiran roti yang di panggang hangat, garpu perak menari di atas mangkuk kecil berisi salad, juga tegukan kelegaan begitu jus jeruk melewati tenggorokan.

Kyuubi masih mengingat dengan jelas, semalam dia kembali ke kamarnya tepat waktu saat seorang pelayang menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya, berteriak histeris tentang kebakaran. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan sandal tidur, dia segera berlari ke luar, mengikuti para pelayan dan berakting baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Namikaze Tobirama, lelaki itu sudah ada di luar saat dia baru kelaur dari pintu utama, matanya yang tajam mengamati asap hitam yang keluar dari sela-sela rumah, memasang wajah tak senang.

Ke dua penghuni utama di rumah itu hanya terdiam sampai tak lama pemadam kebakaran datang, Danzo‒tangan kanan Tobirama, tampak berbisik-bisik pada kepala keluarga Namikaze itu setelah api berhasil dipadamkan. Kyuubi hanya melirik kedua lelaki tua itu dari ujung matanya yang tajam, seulas seringai tipis tercetak di wajahnya yang tengah menunduk.

Kyuubi sudah menduga kalau kejadian semalam tak akan bisa diendus oleh para wartawan, dilihatnya koran pagi ini, tak satupun yang memberitakan tentang kejadian semalam. Sepertinya lagi-lagi kakeknya menyembunyikan hal ini dari publik, entah berapa uang yang dikeluarkannya untuk menutup mulut keluarga korban yang telah terbakar semalam.

Tobirama mengangkat cangkir teh yang terbuat dari porselen mahal, menghirup aroma teh yang tajam lalu menyeruput kecil. Tak ada pembicaraan yang hangat antara cucu dan kakeknya di meja makan besar dan dingin itu, sesekali para pelayan mengambil piring dan gelas yang kosong, menuangkan kembali cangkir teh yang telah kosong dari teko bercorak bunga _hydrangea_ berwarna ungu muda. Sepertinya tak ada kekalutan dari wajah lelaki tua itu, walau ruang laboratorium bawah tanahnya terbakar habis, tak ada satupun dokumen yang terselamatkan, yang tersisa hanya abu panas yang bercampur dengan tulang manusia yang terbakar. Orang-orang dari Namikaze sepertinya telah membereskan kekacauan semalam dan tak meninggalkan jejak, beberapa kali Danzo terlihat hilir mudik mengais-ngais tempat kejadian. Sampai lelaki itu datang, masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangan karet yang telah kotor , membawa sebuah korek api yang terbakar setengah, terbuat dari besi dengan logo ular berkepala delapan.

Kyuubi tampak tak terganggu dan seolah tak peduli, tapi dia menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua kakek tua yang ada di ujung meja makan. "Saya menemukan ini diantara puing-puing," lapor Danzo.

Tobirama mengambil serbet makan yang ada di meja, mengambil hati-hati dan meneliti setiap detail korek api itu, "Ini‒ Ini milik Orochimaru, korek api ini selalu dia bawa dan dibuat khusus, hadian dariku," jelas Tobirama dengan wajah dingin. "Dimana dia saat kebakaran terjadi?"

Danzo mengambil kembali barang bukti dari tangan Tobirama, membungkusnya dengan serbet makan. "Sedang ada di apartemennya, tak ada saksi yang dapat membenarkan kalau dia benar-benar ada di apartemennya semalam."

Tobirama mendecih kecil, bangkit dari kursinya lalu beranjak pergi, dia menatap cucu satu-satunya yang asik mengoleskan selai apel ke atas roti tawar, menatap tajam si surai merah dengan tak suka, meninggalkan debam kasar dari pintu ruang makan yang telah tertutup.

Kyuubi menyeringai lebar, bersenandung kecil. Para pelayan hanya menatapnya heran saat menuangkan jus jeruk lagi ke gelasnya yang telah kosong. "Kena kau," gumamnya kecil yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi dia menikmati hari yang indah di kota Konoha, di atas langit berwarna abu-abu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi membaringkan tubuh EVE‒1010 yang berbalut kain di atas ranjangnya, diperiksanya denyut nadi di pergelangan pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ itu, masker oksigen masih menempel, Itachi tak berani untuk mencabutnya. Itachi menatap tajam tubuh pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengan adiknya itu, mengelus helai-helai _blonde_, dan menghela napas berat. Suara perut menyadarkannya bahwa sejak semalam dia tak makan apa-apa, diliriknya tubuh dengan napas teratur itu, tatapannya beralih ke jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi.

"Hn, sepertinya tak apa aku meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mencari makan," gumam Itachi, dikuncinya dengan rapat semua jendela di flat miliknya. "Kalau menunggu Kyuu datang bisa-bisa aku duluan yang mati kelaparan," cibir Itachi, melangkahkan kakinya keluar lalu mengunci rapat pintunya.

Sepeningal Itachi, tubuh yang berbaring di ranjang itu mulai memperlihatkan gerakan-gerakan kecil dari ujung jarinya yang mulai bergerak dan kedua kelopak mata yang berkedut, sedikit mulai sedikit menampakkan warnanya, menyambut dunia yang muram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi bersiul senang, perutnya telah terisi oleh udon dan gyoza di warung makan Ichiraku yang tak jauh dari flat miliknya, ditangan kanannya ada tiga bungkus kantung plastik berisikan ramen, jaga-jaga untuk makan malam berdua dengan si surai merah kalau dia tiba-tiba datang. Lelaki tampan dengan rambut panjang itu melangkah perlahan ke lantai dua flat sederhana miliknya, derik besi dari tangga yang sudah hampir keropos menimbulkan bunyi menyakitkan telinga. Kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya membelalak melihat Kyuubi bersender di depan pintu kamarnya, lagi-lagi meniup permen karet.

"Seenaknya saja kau pergi, bagaimana kalau EVE sampai diambil lagi? Perjuanganku bisa sia-sia," omel si surai merah kesal.

Itachi hanya memasang wajah lelah lalu merogoh kunci yang ada di saku celana jeans-nya. "Aku perlu mengisi perutku, Kyuu... Aku benar-benar lapar tak tahukah kau‒"

Ucapan Itachi terhenti saat kerah kemeja miliknya ditarik oleh tangan pucat Kyuubi, membawa wajah mereka mendekat dan melekatkan belah bibir berbeda suhu itu, melumat dengan ganas, lalu melepaskannya hingga terbentuk sebuah jembatan berupa _saliva_ yang menautkan bibir keduanya.

Kyuubi menjilat bibirnya yang basah memutuskan _saliva_ itu, "Bonus untukmu," senandungnya ceria, lalu memutar kenop pintu.

Wajah Itachi tampak bersemu, lelaki itu berdehem kecil lalu masuk mengikuti Kyuubi. Tampak Kyuubi terdiam di ambang pintu kamarnya, lelaki itu mengernyit dan mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuubi yang sepertinya sedikit terpana. Itachi membuka mulutnya lebar, kedua bola matanya terbuka lebar, kaget sekaligus mengagumi sebuah sosok yang ada di atas ranjangnya.

EVE‒1010 terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, tubuhnya yang membelakangi cahaya matahari dari jendela di belakang sana membuat sosoknya mirip malaikat, rambut _blonde_-nya tampak lebih cerah dibanding sebelumnya, kedua bola matanya mengerjap-ngerjap seperti kelereng kaca berwarna langit di masa lalu, saat hanya biru cerah yang menghambur di langit dan bukannya abu-abu. Pigmen kulitnya yang asli berwarna _tan_ membuat sosoknya terlihat lebih eksotis, telanjang seperti bayi, selembar kain hitam yang dipegangnya erat di depan dadanya pun tak mampu menyembunyikan elok tubuhnya. Sesosok makhluk yang mirip manusia tapi bukan diciptakan oleh Tuhan mengambil bentuk seelok malaikat di atas sana, entah seberapa besar dosa yang mereka tanggung oleh para makhluk fana demi menyaingi ciptaan-Nya.

Makhluk indah itu menatap membeo pada dua sosok lelaki yang lebih tua dibanding dirinya, mengira-ngira dan bertanya-tanya dengan sepasang bola matanya tentang dirinya dan mereka. Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan memeluk sosok itu, membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat, membuat sosok itu aman dan nyaman.

"‒Ayah," gumam Kyuubi, hanya si _blonde_ yang dapat mendengarnya. EVE melihat ada setitik air mata yang coba disembunyikan si surai merah di antara perpotongan bahunya, tubuh lelaki yang mirip iblis itu bergetar. Si _blonde_ seolah mengerti, dibawanya kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh yang kelihatan ringkih saat ini, membawanya ke dalam kedamaian, dua bibir tersenyum lebar saling memeluk tanda sayang walau baru pertama kali bertemu ada rasa rindu yang tak terurai kata.

"Ehem!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi yang menjadi pelaku utama.

'KRUYUUUUKKKK!'

Suara yang sangat tak asing keluar dari perut sosok si _blonde_ membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, cengiran polosnya mau tak mau membuat kedua lelaki yang lebih tua darinya menahan tawa.

"Apa dia boleh makan ramen?" Tanya Itachi mengangkat tinggi kantung plastik berisi ramen.

Kyuubi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mungkin? Berikan saja, kasihan dia kelaparan," jawabnya. Tangannya mengelus rambut _blonde_ itu, EVE tampak sangat nyaman dengan sentuhan itu. "Dan pinjamkan pakaianmu dulu Itachi, kasihan dia bisa kedinginan. Nanti aku akan membawakan pakaian milik ayah saat remaja. Untuk sementara bersabarlah dengan memakai pakaian bau om-om milik lelaki keriput itu," jelasnya manis pada si _blonde_.

"Hn, _stop it_!" Protes si lelaki tampan. "Aku baru 23 tahun dan masih muda," sungutnya yang ditanggapi gelak tawa keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bertempat di kastil milik Namikaze Pharmaceutical, Tobirama menatap seorang lelaki berambut _raven_, tangan keriput lelaki tua itu saling tertaut sedangkan si pemuda _raven_ hanya menundukkan kepalanya‒hormat. "Aku punya permintaan, Sasuke," ucapnya dengan suara dalam. "Sebagai keturunan Anbu no. 1 di Konoha aku ingin kau mencari seseorang."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu mengangkat wajahnya, "Sebuah kebanggan saya mendapat permintaan langsung dari anda, siapa yang harus saya cari?"

Tobirama mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku jas miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu meneliti dengan seksama sebuah gambar diri seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut _blonde_ dan sebuah senyum yang dapat menenangkan siapa saja. "Cari pemuda dengan ciri-ciri mirip seperti yang ada di foto itu, sekitar umur 16 tahun, tapi dengan tiga garis tanda lahir di tiap pipinya," jelasnya. "Cari dengan berbagai cara dan bawa dia dengan segala cara, aku ingin kau membawanya hidup-hidup. Kalau ada yang mengganggu kau dapat menghabisinya, sedikit saja informasi akan sangat membantu, laporkan setiap hal padaku setiap hari melalui email yang ada di belakang foto."

Sasuke membalik foto itu dan menemukan sebaris alamat e-mail, "Apa tidak ada foto yang baru? Siapa nama orang yang harus saya cari ini?"

"EVE," jawab Tobirama. "Namanya EVE, untuk fotonya sendiri tidak ada, semua habis terbakar kemarin malam." Lelaki tua itu menepuk pundak si _raven_ dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke‒berbisik. "Aku mengharapkan hasil yang tidak akan mengecewakanku, ingat seberapa besar hutang keluargamu padaku, terlebih kau. Uang saja tak akan bisa membayar kejadian di waktu yang lalu, kau harus benar-benar mengabdi pada keluarga ini, apa yang telah melekat di tubuhmu bisa aku ambil kapan saja." Seringainya licik.

Kilat kemarahan tampak disepasang mata _onyx_-nya, tak ada yang bisa dia katakan untuk saat ini. "Saya akan melakukannya, saya tahu ada diposisi mana saat ini."

Tobiraman menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menyeringai puas. "Bagus. Aku mengharapkan kabar baik darimu." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya tanda untuk pergi dari ruang kerja yang penuh tumpukan buku, meninggalkan debam kecil dari pintu yang ditutup si _raven_. "Boneka memang harus bersikap layaknya boneka," gumam Tobirama senang, tak sabar menanti kabar baik, menunggu EVE kembali padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si _blonde_ menghabiskan dua mangkok besar jatah makan malam Itachi, setelah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, sosok dari klon milik Minato itu tampak sehat dan memiliki nafsu makan yang besar. Si _blonde_ sangat cerdas dan dapat bicara dengan lancar, hanya sekali Itachi ataupun Kyuubi menerangkan sesuatu pemuda itu langsung memahaminya.

EVE melirik mangkuk Itachi yang baru setengah dimakan oleh lelaki tampan itu, Itachi menghela napas dan menyodorkan mangkuknya. "Ambil saja, aku sudah kenyang," ucap lelaki itu seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan si _blonde_. Pemuda itu menggeleng dan menunjuk sesuatu di dalam mangkuk Itachi dengan ujung sumpitnya, mengarah pada olahan yang terbuat dari ikan yang dimatangkan dengan cara di kukus, berbentuk bulat bergerigi di ujungnya dan didalamnya membentuk irisan bermotif pusaran air‒Naruto atau Naruto-maki. "Kau mau ini?" Pertanyaan Itachi ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusias si _blonde_. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, menjepit Naruto-maki dengan sumpit dan memasukkanya ke dalam mangkuk si _blonde_ yang telah kosong. "Kau suka sekali dengan Naruto, ya?" Gumamnya geli melihat si _blonde_ lahap mengunyah olahan dari ikan itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau kupanggil dengan Naruto saja, hn?"

Si _blonde_ mendongakkan wajahnya sambil menggigit ujung sumpitnya. "Naruto?"

Itachi mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_ sang EVE, "Iya, namamu Naruto, kalau aku memanggilmu dengan _code name_ bisa gawat, bagaimana?" Pemuda itu mengangguk senang, "Ingatlah namamu Naruto, lalu jangan menggigit ujung sumpit dan menunjuk sesuatu dengan sumpit, itu tidak sopan," peringat si lelaki berambut panjang.

Naruto menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk yang telah kosong, memberikan sebuah cengiran lebar pada lelaki yang jauh lebih tua darinya. "Terima kasih, Itachi-nii."

Ucapan tulus yang jarang sekali dia terima membuat lelaki itu sedikit tersipu dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Coba adikku sepertimu," gerutunya pelan, mengingat sang adik berwajah dingin dengan rambut _raven_.

"Awwww... Kau manis sekali saat tersipu, Itachi..." Cibir Kyuubi yang baru saja datang, pemuda itu membawa satu tas besar yang diketahui berisi pakaian untuk Naruto. Itachi tampak sedikit kaget, dengan sebal dia menghabiskan ramen miliknya dalam diam, tak tertarik untuk ribut dengan si surai merah. "Apa tidak ada nama lain yang pantas kau berikan, masa anak ini kau beri nama makanan? Kau pikir dia hewan piaraan?"

"Kalau kau tak suka, kau bisa ganti namanya," jawab Itachi kesal, mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk kosong dan membawanya ke dapur, mencucinya.

Kyuubi menyeringai tipis melihat tingkah Itachi, dialihkannya tatapannya pada sosok _blonde_ di depannya. Mengelus lembut rambut itu, "Tapi, anak ini senang dengan nama itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, 'kan Naruto?" Si _blonde_ tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kyuubi gemas, "Ayo ganti pakaianmu, aku sudah membawakanmu banyak pakaian. Kalau tidak cepat ganti baju, tubuhmu akan bau om-om," ucapnya jahil.

"Aku mendengarnya, Kyuubi!" Ucap Itachi nyaring dari dapur, jengkel.

Kyuubi dan Naruto terkikik geli, si surai merah memilihkan sebuah piyama dengan warna kuning gading berbahan sutra. Sedikit kebesaran di tubuh Naruto, tapi pemuda itu tampak senang dan memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya. "Untung pakaian Ayah masih aku simpan, setidaknya kali ini ada manfaatnya," gumamnya sambil memandangi bocah energik itu.

Itachi datang membawakan dua gelas teh hangat untuk Kyuubi dan dirinya juga segelas susu hangat untuk si _blonde_. "Bisakah membawakannya pakaian yang biasa saja? Akan sangat mencolok melihatnya memakai pakaian dengan bahan kualitas nomor satu di daerah seperti ini," protesnya.

"Tidak masuk akal, barang kualitas rendah tak akan cocok untuknya," cibir Kyuubi, diambilnya salah satu gelas teh, meniupnya pelan dan meneguknya sedikit.

Satu hal yang Itachi lupakan adalah saat ini dia sedang berbicara dengan Namikaze Kyuubi, pemuda arogan yang hidup seperti seorang pangeran. "Ya‒ Ya‒ Terserah kau," lelaki itu memijat lehernya yang terasa kaku setiap kali berbicara dengan si surai merah. "Apa tak ada pekerjaan untukku lagi?" Tanyanya berharap, duduk di ujung ranjang miliknya sementara Kyuubi duduk di lantai, memeriksa data di dalam laptop Itachi.

"Saat ini kau juga sedang melakukan tugas 'kan?" Jawabnya tak terlalu peduli.

"Hn? Saat ini? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung, lelaki tampan itu menepuk-nepuk kasur di sebelahnya saat melihat Naruto menguap lebar.

"Untuk saat ini, tugasmu adalah menjaga Naruto," kerling Kyuubi yang entah bagaimana Itachi dapat melihat gambar '_love_' beterbangan menabraknya.

Kedua mata Itachi berkedut, disodorkannya gelas berisi susu hangat untuk si _blonde_, matanya tetap tak beralih dari sosok Kyuubi. "Sejak kapan seorang Anbu juga bekerja menjadi _babysitter_?" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

Naruto tampak bingun melihat pancaran aneh di kedua lelaki itu, "Um..."

Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya pada si _blonde_, tersenyum manis padanya. "Waktunya tidur Naru," Pemuda itu mengangguk patuh, berbaring di belakang Itachi, menarik selimutnya tinggi menutupi tubuhnya. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai terdengar dengkuran halus serta napas yang keluar teratur darinya.

"Apa tidak ada keanehan selama aku tak ada?" Tanya Kyuubi, kembali asik membaca dokumen rahasia yang dicuri oleh Itachi.

"Hn, dia kelihatan sehat dan sangat cerdas. Dia menghabiskan tumpukan buku yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan dalam waktu satu hari," liriknya pada tumpukan buku di ujung sana. "Apa kau serius membuatku menjadi _babysitter_ Naruto?"

Kyuubi menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki yang duduk di belakangnya, "Lalu, siapa lagi orang di Konoha yang dapat aku percaya selain dirimu?"

"Hn, kau benar," Itachi menjawab dengan malas, lelaki itu ikut duduk di sebelah Kyuubi.

"Aku butuh kau untuk menjaganya dan menyembunyikannya dari kakek. Orang tua itu pasti menyadari kalau tak ada jasad Naruto diantara abu-abu bekas pembakaran di waktu itu. Lagi pula aku harus segera pergi ke Suna."

"Suna? Negara Angin itu? Untuk apa?" Tanya Itachi beruntun.

Kyuubi memperlihatkan sebuah foto seorang wanita di layar laptop Itachi, "Tadi aku memakai laptop milikmu untuk menelusuri seorang wanita bernama Karura, ternyata tak ada _data base_-nya di negara Api, lalu aku mulai mencarinya ke negara terdekat dan menemukanya tercataat dalam d_ata base_ negara Angin tepatnya di Suna. Walau tak ada alamat tepanya dia tinggal, aku pasti akan menemukannya, ibu pengganti dari EVE‒1010," jelasnya. "Buruan yang telah aku targetkan tak akan bisa lolos begitu saja," seringainya senang.

Itachi menghela napas berat dan mengambil cangkir miliknya yang isinya telah dingin. "Hn, jangan kasar Kyuu yang kau cari seorang ibu-ibu," peringatnya, khawatir dengan sifat si surai merah yang sedikit ekstrim.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya malas, mengambil sebungkus permen karet dari kantung celananya lalu mengunyahnya. "Setidaknya dengan mencari wanita ini aku akan mengetahui dibalik diciptakannya EVE‒1010."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tak mendapatkan apa-apa setelah menemuinya? Atau bisa saja dia telah di bunuh oleh kakekmu atau dia ternyata telah melarikan diri ke suatu tempat yang tak terjangkau. Banyak sekali kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi, tidak semuanya akan sesuai keinginanmu, Kyuu. Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan manusia memiliki batasannya sendiri, pada akhirnya kau hanya anak manusia yang dibesarkan dalam istana emas‒" Itachi tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, si surai merah dengan mata kejam mengarahkan sebilah pisau ke lehernya, gerakan kecil akan membuatnya tergores‒berdarah.

Kyuubi menyeringai dingin pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, menggores sedikit kulit lehernya. "Cerewet. Semua pasti seperti yang aku perkirakan, bukan tanpa dasar aku mengatakan semua ini padamu. Karura, wanita itu adalah asisten Orochimaru sebelum Kabuto dan kepala cabang dari Namikaze Pharmaceutical di Suna." Setetes cairan berwarna merah turun dari goresan yang dibuat oleh Kyuubi, dijilatnya. "Wanita itu menjadi ibu pengganti untuk kloning ayah, orang-orang seperti mereka hanya melakukan suatu hal demi kepuasan tersendiri dengan nama ilmu pengetahuan yang selalu di elu-elukan."

"Dari zaman dulu juga semua ilmuwan seperti itu, Kyuu."

Kyuubi menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada luka gores yang ada di leher Itachi, menjulurkan lidahnya hanya untuk menjilat bekas luka itu, lalu dibawanya belah bibir miliknya untuk mengecupnya, membuat tanda merah. "Aku juga tahu, hanya saja aku tak rela kalau tubuh ayah yang dijadikan percobaan. Sampai mati aku tidak akan menyetujuinya."

Helaan napas yang keluar dari hidung serta mulut Kyuubi membuat tubuh Itachi meremang, memandang tajam si surai merah. "Terserah kau, sebagai seorang Anbu aku hanya akan menuruti apa yang kau inginkan," lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu membawa telapak tangannya ke pipi si surai merah, mengelusnya lembut, lalu membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman seringan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di pucuk mawar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto, pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu bangun saat jam di dinding Itachi sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang. Setelah menggosok matanya beberapa menit, dilangkahkan kakinya untuk ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri, ajaran dari Itachi. Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan sebuah T-Shirt berwarna putih, baru disadarinya kalau tempatnya tinggal sangat sepi, biasanya jam seperti ini dia akan mendapati Itachi duduk di meja makan dengan sebuah laptop yang tak hentinya di pandangi dengan sangat serius. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dapur dan mendapati sepiring omelet dengan sebuah memo kecil di sampingnya.

"Aku pergi sebentar, jangan keluar dan habiskan sarapanmu," si _blonde_ membaca isi dari kertas itu, menaruhnya kembali di atas meja makan. Naruto menyuap banyak-banyak omelet ke dalam mulutnya, cita rasa yang berkumpul menjadi satu dalam setiap suapan dan kunyahan membuat rasa bahagia tersendiri untuknya, selama yang dia ingat, si _blonde_ hanya makan melalui selang-selang yang menancap di tubuhnya. Ingatan saat ada di dalam tabung hanya dia ingat samar-samar, tak terlalu jelas, setiap kali dia tersadar ada orang-orang berpakaian putih yang langsung menyuntikkan sesuatu berwarna aneh ke dalam salah satu selang yang terhubung dengan tubuhnya dan membuatnya tertidur.

Naruto membawa alat makan kotor ke bak cuci piring, lalu kembali membaca beberapa buku yang masih ada di kamar Itachi. Baru saja dia akan membawa pantatnya untuk duduk di atas kasur milik Itachi, suara bel pintu menggema di flat 1LDK itu, Naruto terdiam, menutup bukunya dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, berusaha tak bersuara maupun bergerak.

Itachi telah memperingatkannya untuk tak membuka pintu ataupun keluar selagi dia atau Kyuubi tak ada di tempat, Naruto menurutinya karena tak ingin membuat repot lebih dari ini pada si Uchiha. Tapi, bunyi bel semakin sering di tekan dan membuat telinga si _blonde_ sakit, dengan kedua telinga yang ditutup dengan bantal saja tak bisa meredam suara itu. Naruto berjalan berjinjit dan mengintip dari lubang yang memang ada di pintu, mengintip siapa yang telah mengusiknya.

Rambut _raven_ yang pertama kali si _blonde_ lihat dari balik pintu, lalu kulit yang putih pucat, serta wajah tampan dengan garis tegas. Si _blonde_ tertegun dengan sosok yang mirip boneka porselen yang pernah dia lihat di salah satu buku yang dipinjamkan oleh Itachi. Garis wajahnya sangat mirip Uchiha Itachi, tapi yang ini lebih terlihat muda dan memiliki aura gelap tak seperti si tampan berambut panjang.

Naruto tersentak saat sebuah bola mata sekelam malam mengintip dari lubang yang ada di pintu, saking terkejutnya tubuhnya oleng kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk dengan pantatnya terlebih dahulu menghantam lantai kayu yang keras, membuatnya mengaduh sakit.

"Itachi, buka pintunya!" Suara _baritone_ terdengar dengan keras di balik pintu disusul dengan gedoran kasar. "Jangan main-main! Cepat buka pintunya atau kudobrak!" Ancam pemuda dari balik pintu.

Naruto berjengit lalu duduk bersimpuh, tak bersuara dan menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan ngeri. "Bagaimana ini? Tachi-nii belum pulang, kalau sampai pintunya rusak bagaimana?" Gumam Naruto yang lebih mengkhawatirkan pintu rumah dibanding keselamatannya sendiri. Si _blonde_ bangkit lalu membuka gerendel pintu, membuka sedikit pintu dan mengintip dari baliknya.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ tampak menatap tajam ke arahnya, si _blonde_ takut-takut menatapnya, sebelum pintu dia tutup lagi sepasang lengan mengganjal, membuat pintu tetap terbuka. Si _raven_ memaksa untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar, sayang kekuatan si _blonde_ tak setara dengan si _raven_, membuatnya dengan mudah pasrah saat pemuda itu menerobos masuk. Pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ menatap berkeliling flat sederhana itu, matanya yang tajam menelisik setiap sudut yang ada.

Si _raven_ berbalik, menatap tajam si _blonde_ dan mendekati pemuda itu dengan perlahan. "Dimana Itachi? Siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Naruto mundur selangkah kebelakang dengan perasaan was-was, "Kau sendiri siapa?" Tanyanya balik.

Si _raven_ mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai-sampai Naruto dapat merasakan napas _mint _yang keluar dari bibir tipis si _raven_. "Lancang," gumamnya, sebuah seringai tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Kau‒"

"Naruto, kenapa pintunya kau buka?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir seorang lelaki tampan berambut panjang menghentikan ucapan si _raven_, dua pasang mata berbeda warna menatap Itachi yang baru saja datang dengan sebuah kantung kertas belanja. Itachi sedikit mendelik melihat posisi dimana Naruto tersudutkan di dinding dengan seorang pemuda _raven_ yang terlihat mendesaknya. "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu dan sifatmu semakin liar, beraninya kau menyerang pemuda manis tak berdosa itu."

"Menyerang apa? Aku hanya menginterogasinya," jawabnya menggerutu, menjauhkan jaraknya dengan si _blonde_ lalu duduk di sebuah kursi. "Aku juga tak mengira ternyata kau sekarang menjadi seorang _pedo bear_," dengusnya melecehkan.

Itachi membanting kantung kertas belanja dan membuat isinya berceceran dilantai, "Asal kau tahu juga, dia ini adik dari kenalan yang sedang dititipkan padaku," jawabnya kesal.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ hanya mendengus dengan tangan sebelah kanannya menopang dagunya, "Hn, aku juga baru tahu kalu sekarang Anbu level atas sekarang menjadi seorang _babbysitter_."

Itachi terdiam, tak bisa menjawab, dipungutinya belanjaannya lalu menuju dapur. Si _raven_ sendiri meyeringai dengan wajah puas. Tatapannya kembali ke arah si _blonde_ yang masih terdiam di dinding, Naruto tersentak dipandangi begitu tajam oleh si _raven_, sampai-sampai membuatnya tersentak, lalu Naruto berlari kecil menuju dapur dengan wajah ketakutan.

Itachi membawa dua gelas teh hangat, memberikan salah satu gelas keramik itu kepada si _raven_, sementara si _blonde_ masih bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya, mencengkeram erat ujung kemeja itachi. "Naruto, dia Sasuke, adikku. Walau sifatnya agak jelek, tapi dia tidak berbahaya, kurasa..." Terangnya sedikit tak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Maaf saja kalau sifatku jelek, salahkan gen yang ada dalam tubuhku, kakak." Sasuke, pemuda itu menyeruput teh buatan sang kakak dengan gerakan anggun, matanya melirik seorang pemuda yang masih betah menempel di belakang Itachi, mengintipnya takut-takut. "Salam kenal Naruto," ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto keluar dari balik punggung Itachi lalu menundukkan tubuhnya sopan, "Salam kenal."

Itachi mendengus dan mengacak-acak rambut si _blonde_, "Kembalilah ke kamar, bukankah ada buku yang ingin kau baca?" Naruto tampak mengangguk, sebuah cengiran lebar dia berikan untuk Sasuke sebelum kembali ke kamar. "Hn, apa yang membuatmu melangkahkan kaki ke sini? Apa ada masalah di rumah?"

Pertanyaan Itachi membuyarkan cengiran Naruto yang terpatri diimajinasi Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin mampir," jawabnya singkat, memutar-mutar cangkir teh di telapak tangannya. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menaruh gelas itu di meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Hn, terima kasih atas tehnya, kapan-kapan aku akan mampir lagi," ucanya lalu melangkah pergi.

Itachi hanya mendengus mendapati sikap sang adik yang tak biasa. Sedangkan diluar gedung flat, Sasuke tampak menatap jauh ke salah satu jendela kamar , dari kejauhan tampak seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang berbalik menatapnya, sebuah cengiran lebar kembali membuat dadanya berdetak kencang. Tapi ditepisnya perasaan itu, kembali dia langkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Apa dia..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, dia mirip sekali dengan Tachi-nii," ucap Naruto saat membantu lelaki berambut panjang itu memasak di dapur.

Itachi mendengus kecil, dan mengacak rambut Naruto, "Hn, benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, walau dia adikku sekalipun, orang-orang dengan pekerjaan sepertiku tidak bisa dipercaya."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti, terlihat kedua alisnya saling menaut. "Tapi, aku merasa hangat di sini," ucapnya menunjuk dadanya. "Dia sedikit menakutkan, tapi sepertinya bukan orang yang jahat. Apa nanti kami bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanyanya berharap.

Itachi sedikit membelalakkan matanya, "Hn, mungkin," jawabnya tak yakin. "Cepat ambilkan mangkuk sup," perintah Itachi, Naruto dengan tergesa menuju lemari alat makan untuk mencari mangkuk sup. "Hn, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa nantinya," gumam lelaki tampan itu sambil mencicipi sup kerang buatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya Sasuke kembali datang ke flat milik Itachi, dengan alasan sedang ada perlu di sekitar tempat lelaki tampan itu tinggal. Itachi membiarkan adiknya dan si _blonde_ saling mengobrol di ruang tamu, sementara dirinya fokus dengan gunungan e-mail yang masuk ke inbox-nya, dari Kyuubi.

Sasuke, pemuda itu tampak takjub setiap kali Naruto menceritakan sebuah kisah dari buku-buku yang telah dia baca, walau semua cerita itu sudah dia baca sedari kecil rasanya tak ada rasa bosan setiap kali si _blonde_ kembali menceritakanya dengan mimik lucu, atau saat pemuda itu memperagakan adegan pertarungan dari kisah Sinbad, tubuhnya bergerak lincah, tangan kananya menghempas udara, membuat garis imajiner sebuah belati panjang. Tak ada kata bosan untuk melihat sosoknya bagi Sasuke, pemuda itu benar-benar telah menjeratnya dalam pesona tersendiri, membuat mata kelamnya tak teralihkan dari sosoknya yang terang juga senyumannya yang selalu menggelitik dadanya seolah ada perintah kasat mata yang memprogram jantungnya agar berdetak lebih kencang.

Naruto menghempaskan bokongnya pada bantalan duduk, nafasnya terengah, baru saja menyelesaikan salah satu babak pertarungan dalam cerita Sinbad. Kedua pipinya dia gembungkan dan menatap Sasuke kesal. "Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Apa ceritaku membosankan?"

Sasuke mengulum senyum dan menyentuh salah satu pipi milik si _blonde_, mengelusnya lembut. "Tentu saja kau tidak membosankan, aku hanya menikmati bagaimana kau bercerita."

Sedikit rona tampak tercetak di wajah si _blonde_, dengan cepat dia bangkit dari duduknya dan memunggungi Sasuke. "A‒ Akan kubuatkan kau minum!" Ucapnya sedikit memekik, seakan ada sesuatu yang membuat tenggorokannya tersumpal.

"Berhenti menggodanya," gerutu Itachi melirik dari balik layar laptop miliknya. "Apa kau tida kerja?" Tanyanya menyelidik.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kayu yang dingin, dengan kedua lengan yang dijadikannya bantalan, pemuda itu menatap langit-langit yang tampak kusam. "Hn."

Kedua alis Itachi mengerut, menatap tajam sang adik karena memberikannya jawaban yang tak jelas. Baru saja dia akan memberikan ceramah pada pemuda itu, si _blonde_ keburu datang membawakan nampan berisi segelas teh untuk Sasuke. Si _raven_ bangkit, duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal duduk dan meraih cangkir teh yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

"Manis," gumamnya kecil tapi mampu di dengar si _blonde_.

"Maaf, kau tidak suka yang manis? Akan kubuatkan lagi," ucap si _blonde_ sedikit bersalah.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis, menaruh gelas itu di meja lalu kembali mengelus pipi Naruto. "Hn, tak usah. Sesekali mungkin aku butuh gula," ucapannya membuat si _blonde_ kembali tersenyum senang, lagi-lagi dadanya berdetak kencang. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama keluargamu, Naruto? Sejak pertama kali bertemu aku hanya tahu namamu."

Baik Naruto dan Itachi terdiam, wajah keduanya mengeras. Baru saja si _blonde_ akan membuka mulutnya Itachi sudah mendahuluinya, "Demi keselamatannya, nama keluarga tak diizinkan untuk di sebut," ucap Itachi. Kedua Uchiha saling bertatapan, si bungsu mencoba mencari menyelidik, sedangkan si sulung tetap kokoh untuk mempertahankan apa yang telah dia jaga, apa yang telah menjadi tugasnya. "Sudah kewajiban seorang Anbu untuk menjaga informasi Tuan-nya. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendecih dan bangkit dari duduknya, "Hn, aku pulang. Lagipula ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan."

Baru saja si _raven_ akan beranjak pergi, lengan dengan kemeja hitamnya di peluk oleh si _blonde_. "Tachi-nii, bolehkah aku mengantar Sasuke ke luar?" Tanyanya berharap dengan mata seperti seekor kucing dalam kardus.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi singkat, tak terpengaruh dengan pancara mata memohon itu. "Akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau keluar."

"Kumohon Tachi-nii, aku hanya mengantarnya sampai di pintu bawah..." Ratapnya.

Itachi menyerah, bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan ikut menemanimu," putusnya yang ditanggapi senyum cerah si _blonde_.

"Ayo, Sasuke," Naruto menarik tangan pemuda itu, mendahului Itachi. Tangannya menempel erat di lengan si _raven_.

Itachi hanya memandangi tajam kedua pemuda yang asik berceloteh, hanya si _blonde_ sebenarnya yang lebih banyak bercerita dan ditanggapi irit kata oleh Sasuke. "Aku jadi mengerti perasaan Ayah yang _over protective_ dengan anak gadisnya," gumamnya merutuki diri sendiri.

Mata Itachi tak lepas dari Sasuke, adiknya begitu terasa berbeda saat si _blonde_ ada di sampingnya. Terasa lebih hidup, tak ada bedanya dengan anak seusianya. Entah kekuatan apa yang mampu membuat sifat sang adik mencair di hadapan Naruto, sebelumnya mereka tak pernah bertemu sama sekali, tapi hanya sekali pertemuan itu mereka sudah sangat dekat, bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri Sasuke tak akan memasang wajah seperti itu. Ditambah saat adiknya itu mengikuti jejak keluarga Uchiha secara turun temurun, menjadi seorang Anbu.

"Sampai di sini saja," ucap Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran Itachi. Si _blonde_ tampak tak rela melepaskan Sasuke. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Kapan?" Tanyanya penuh harap agar besok mereka bisa bertemu kembali.

Sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi si _blonde_ menjadi jawabnya, bibir dingin itu menyentuh kulit pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Akan kuusahakan secepatnya, Itachi tahu dimana harus menghubungiku. Kau boleh menghubungiku di akhir pekan."

Si _blonde_ mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah merah merona, jari-jari berwarna _tan_ miliknya meremas ujung _cardigan_ biru muda yang dipakainya dengan gemas. "Janji ya, kau akan datang lagi. Nanti aku akan membacakan sebuah cerita yang menarik untukmu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, melangkahkan kakinya ke bawah langit abu-abu kota Konoha. Mata Naruto tak lepas dari punggung milik pemuda itu, berharap si _raven_ berbalik dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Tapi semua hanya pengharapan semu. "Tachi-nii, perasaan apakah yang terasa hangat di dada ini setiap kali aku bersama Sasuke?" Tanyanya merenggut erat dadanya.

Mata Itachi melebar mendengarnya, dengan sayang diusapnya pucuk kepala Naruto. "Cinta?" Jawabnya tak yakin.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti. "Apakah itu buruk?"

"Hn. Tentu tidak. Itu adalah perasaan yang sangat jarang dirasakan orang-orang di zaman ini, kau hanya perlu menjaga perasaan itu, karena bagiku kau sama halnya dengan kami." Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, tak bisa mencerna dengan cepat ucapan lelaki tampan itu. "Sudahlah, suatu saat kau akan mengerti, sebaiknya kita masuk," ajaknya mendorong punggung si _blonde_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak jauh dari flat tempat Itachi tinggal, di antara rerimbunan pohon lelaki berambut _raven_ dengan mata tajam memandang tak berkedip salah satu jendela yang ada di tempat itu. Seorang lelaki berambut klimis dengan senyum palsu tampak memunggunginya.

"Bocah itu mirip sekali dengan ciri-ciri orang yang dicari oleh Tobirama-sama," ucap lelaki itu dengan suara dingin mengintimidasi. Matanya yang sipit, melengkung karena terlalu sering memperlihatkan senyuman, membuat muak orang yang melihatnya.

Sasuke melirik tajam pemuda itu dari ujung matanya, menepis tangan pucat di pundaknya. "Kau pikir berapa juta manusia dengan rambut _blonde_ seperti itu. Berhentilah mengikutiku, kalau kau sampai ikut campur , kubunuh kau!"

Lelaki itu tertawa mengejek, melangkahkan kakinya sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke, menuju sisi tergelap hutan, di antara rerimbunan pohon. "Mufufufu... Tapi, aku diperintahkan untuk mengawasi boneka milik Tobirama-sama."

"Sai!" Bentak Sasuke kesal, lelaki itu menghilang sekejab mata, menyisahan hembusan angin. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan kanannya dan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada pohon di sebelahnya sampai daunnya berguguran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain, seorang lelaki tua tampak berdiri di depan sebuah nisan, di sebuah pemakaman keluarga. Tanganya membawa _bouquet_ lily putih untuk di taruhnya di depan nisan yang berwarna abu-abu, topi fedora hitam yang sebelumnya menutupi rambutnya yang memutih dia dekap di dada, menatap sayang pada nisan di depannya. Mantel kulitnya sedikit tersingkap setelah angin kencang menghembusnya, seorang lelaki yang sama tuanya dengannya berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebelah mata yang dibungkus oleh _eye patch_, menunduk menatap rerumputan yang basah di bawah sepasang sepatu kulit mengkilatnya.

"Tobirama-sama," ucap si _eye patch_.

"Biarkan aku sedikit lagi bersama dengan anak kesayanganku, aku dan Minato sudah lama tak bertemu. Sekarang dia benar-benar sudah dikuburkan di sini, padahal dulu aku masih bisa menatapnya yang ada di dalam tabung," jelasnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Setelah menikah dengan wanita berambut merah itu, anakku benar-benar mengalami kesialan, sampai meninggal di usia yang sangat muda. Bukankah anakku bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik lagi, Danzo?"

Lelaki _eye patch_ yang dipanggil Danzo itu mengangguk, "Anda benar, Tobirama-sama."

"Bahkan demi menciptakan dirinya yang lebih sempurna aku berhasil menciptakan EVE, bukankan EVE sangat sempurna dibanding bocah berambut merah itu?" Gumamnya kesal mengingat tingkah cucu satu-satunya yang selalu membuatnya naik darah. "Dan dengan sombongnya dia merasa telah menang dalam permainan licik yang telah dia mulai. Pemenang belum ditetapkan selama kotak pandora belum terbuka, saat semuanya mulai saling terhubung dalam jaring laba-laba, hanya akan ada tangis pilu dan penyesalan. Bukankah ini akan sangat menarik?" Seringainya lebar.

Danzo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Lelaki dengan penutup mata itu melirik Sai yang muncul di bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Tobirama-sama, maaf‒"

"Hm, pergilah," jawab lelaki itu memotong ucapan Danzo.

Sai, pemuda dengan senyum palsu itu tampak mengangguk pada kedua Tuan-nya, mendatangi Danzo dan memberikan secarik kertas, lalu undur diri. Lelaki berpenutup mata membuka kertas itu dan tersenyum tipis, Tobirama tahu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh tangan kanannya adalah berita baik. Kalau ada yang bertanya siapa orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini, maka jawabnya adalah Namikaze Tobirama.

"Tobirama-sama, sepertinya kita telah menemukan keberadaan EVE," kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Danzo mampu membuat senyum sang Tuan besar terkembang lebar.

Tobirama memakai kembali topi fedora-nya, berbalik‒memunggungi nisan, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir anak tersayangnya. "Mari kita jemput anak kesayanganku dengan pesta yang pantas, sebelum waktunya berakhir saat 10 Oktober," seringai lebar tercetak di wajah tua yang masih menyisakan ketampanan itu. Kakinya melangkah ke sebuah _limousine_ hitam, seorang lelaki berambut panjang tampak membukakan pintu untuknya. "Bukan begitu, Orochimaru?"

Lelaki itu mendesis senang‒mirip ular, "Tentu saja, Tuan."

Mobil mewah itu melaju di antara pepohonan rimbun, menembus sepinya jalan raya, di bawah langit abu-abu kota Konoha, sang laba-laba mulai mengaitkan talinya, mengikat dan menjerat segala yang ada, membawa semua dalam satu keputusasaan. Semuanya baru saja dimulai dan kotak pandora mulai sedikit terbuka dengan silau yang membuat siapa saja tertarik untuk mengintipnya, lalu menjebaknya dalam gelap yang tak terkira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbangun di pagi hari saat merasakan dingin di seluruh tubuhnya, ternyata dia tidur semalam dengan selimut yang tak menutupinya, jatuh karena gerakan tidur yang akrobatis. Ke dua mata biru besarnya mengerjab saat dilihatnya di luar jendela berbagai daun berwarna cokelat dan emas berguguran, sangat indah saat ada cahaya matahari menembusnya. Cepat-cepat dilangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan mencari pakaian yang hangat di antara tumpukan pakaian yang dibawakan oleh Kyuubi. Dipilihnya sebuah pakaian rajut berwarna hijau gelap dengan kerah yang menutupi lehernya, mencegah udara dingin yang menelisip masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tachi-nii! Tachi-nii! Daun-daun di luar sana berubah warna dan berguguran, cantik sekali," ucapnya bersemangat menarik-narik ujung kemeja lelaki itu yang memunggunginya, sedang membalik omelet.

"Hn, karena ini sudah masuk bulan Oktober," ucapnya dengan tenang, melirik kalender di dekat kulkas yang menunjukkan tanggal 5. "Musim gugur sudah mulai." Itachi melirik dari sudut matanya saat melihat Naruto yang menatapnya seperti kucing yang dibuang dan dimasukkan ke dalam kardus‒mengiba. "Jangan kau pikir aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk bermain di luar," ucapnya mengerti dengan arti tatapan mata itu. "Cepat duduk dan habiskan sarapanmu," tambahnya, menyodorkan sepiring omelet dengan beberapa brokoli rebus yang ada di dalam piring itu.

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sebal. Membawa piringnya ke atas meja makan, lalu memberikan saus tomat di atas omeletnya, menyendok besar-besar lalu memakannya dalam diam. Itachi menghela napas, dia tak biasa menghadapi anak macam Naruto, satu-satunya adik yang dia miliki, memiliki pribadi yang _gloomy_, jadi bagaimana dia harus menghadapi bocah tipe energik ini? Tapi, untung saja si _blonde_ tak membawa sifat Kyuubi, akan jadi jauh lebih sulit dua kali lipat kalau ada bocah yang memiliki sifat seperti si rambut merah.

"Apa kau tahu?" Ucapnya membuat perhatian Naruto ke arah lelaki yang sedang menyesap kopi dalam cangkir plastiknya. "Kau juga lahir di bulan ini, menurut data yang aku terima," ucapnya tak yakin kalau topik ini akan membuat si _blonde_ senang.

"Benarkah?" Dan benar saja, hal itu membuat si _blonde_ senang bukan main, kedua matanya mengerjab lebar. "Kapan aku lahir Tachi-nii? Kapan?"

Itachi menyesap kopinya sekali lagi lalu menaruhnya di atas meja, "10 Oktober kalau tak salah?" Jawabnya mengingat-ingat data yang dulu pernah dibacanya.

"5 hari lagi? Apa yang biasanya dilakukan orang yang sedang berulang tahun?" Tanyanya bingung kemudian.

Itachi menghela napas dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya, akan ada penjelasan yang sangat panjang tentang topik ini, setidaknya si _blonde_ melupakan sesaat keinginan untuk bermain di luar. Entah ini cara yang baik atau tidak, mengajarkannya hidup seperti manusia kebanyakan, sampai entah takdir akan membawanya kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tampak girang saat Sasuke datang di hari ke dua, membawakannya ramen instan rasa spesial yang dibelinya di kota. Si _blonde_ tampak menggelayut manja dan meminta pemuda itu untuk memasakkan untuknya. Itachi hanya mengawasi keduanya dari pojok ruang makan, sibuk dengan buku yang baru dibelinya.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu? Aku akan ulang tahun di tanggal 10, kata Tachi-nii saat seseorang ulang tahun akan ada banyak kue-kue _tart_ berbagai warna, lalu makanan, kado, dan ucapan dari orang-orang yang menyanyangi kita. Apa yang akan Sasuke berikan untukku saat ulang tahun nanti?" Tanya si _blonde_ tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memberikan satu _cup_ ramen instan rasa miso pada Naruto. "Hn, benarkah? Sebentar lagi kalau begitu. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya balik.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menautkan kedua alisnya dengan kedua tangan yang dia lipat di dada. "Hm? Ah! Aku mau Sasuke," jawabnya polos yang membuat Itachi hampir melemparkan buku miliknya dan Sasuke yang hampir saja menyenggol _cup_ ramen buatannya dari meja.

Sasuke berdehem kecil dan menyentuh kedua bahu Naruto dengan lembut, "Begini Naru, apa ada barang atau sesuatu lainnya yang kau inginkan? Bukannya diri manusia," ucapnya mencoba mengoreksi.

Naruto tampak bingung, pemuda itu malah memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan erat, menghiraup aroma khas pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Tidak ada yang lain, aku hanya ingin Sasuke!" Putusnya dengan senyum lebar, menebar sedikit rona di wajah si _raven_.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya sedang menatapnya tajam dan mengeluarkan aura yang tak enak, _'Berani‒menyentuhnya‒kukuliti kau!' _Sasuke membaca gerakan bibir si kakak dengan helaan napas berat. "Apa maksudnya kau ingin aku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, Naru?"

"Um? Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku dengan Sasuke, makan _tart_ besar bersama denganmu," cengirnya lebar, membuat giginya yang putih bersih terlihat jelas.

Sasuke sedikit mual mengingat kue dengan hiasan berupa krim manis, "Hn, baiklah aku mengerti. Kita akan membuat pesta kecil untukmu," ucap si _raven_ dengan senyum tipis. "Makan _cup_ ramen-nya sebelum dingin, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Itachi," tambahnya, Naruto mengangguk menuruti ucapannya. Sasuke menghampiri saudara sedarahnya yang terus menatapnya curiga, "Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya, jadi berhenti menatapku seolah aku ini orang mesum."

"Hn," Itachi tetap tak mempercayai ucapan adiknya itu dan menatapnya mengintimidasi.

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengacak sedikit rambutnya, tatapannya berubah serius, tajam dan kelam. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, tentang Naruto."

Itachi menutup bukunyanya dan menatap sang adik tajam, "Apa maksud‒"

Ucapan Itachi terpotong dengan suara dobrakan pintu yang keras, seorang lelaki bersurai merah berdiri di tengah pintu yang hampir saja roboh, membuat engselnya hampir lepas. Ketiga orang yang ada di dalam flat milik Itachi menatapnya kaget.

Begitu melihat surai merah, Naruto sadar itu Kyuubi, diterjangnya lelaki itu dengan penuh sayang. "Kyuu!"

Namikaze Kyuubi mengelus surai _blonde_ itu, sebuah senyum tipis tampak di wajahnya, keadaannya tak berubah sejak dia terakhir kali pergi. "Aku pulang Naru, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kyuu, lama sekali kau pergi," rengeknya.

"Uhm, mana Itachi?" Kyuubi mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati si lelaki tampan sedang duduk di pojok ruangan bersama seseorang bermata kelam. Kyuubi segera memeluk Naruto dan mengeluarkan _hand gun_ yang tersimpan di balik mantelnya, lalu siap menarik pelatuknya dan mengarahkannya ke si _raven_. Menatap lelaki itu tajam.

"Kyuu, apa-apaan kau?"

"Diam!" Bentaknya pada Itachi, membuat lelaki itu kembali duduk ke tempatnya. "Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Tanyanya tajam, menatap sengit ke arah Sasuke yang tak bergerak dengan mata dingin.

"Kyuu?" Naruto tampak takut dengan kejadian ini, dipeluknya erat lengan si surai merah yang sedang memegang _hand gun_.

Kyuubi tampak tak terpengaruh, pandangannya tak lepas dari si _raven_, seperti singa yang sudah membidik mangsanya. Itachi tahu kilat mata yang saat ini ada di dalam mata Kyuubi, kilat yang sama saat dia melakukan pembakaran di laboratorium. "Kyuu‒"

"Apa kau tahu? Pemuda yang ada di depanmu itu salah satu boneka milik Tobirama," ucap Kyuubi membuat Itachi terbelalak. "Sebagai seorang Anbu ada peraturan tak tertulis, untuk tak memberitahukan kepada siapa mereka bekerja, tapi tak kusangka dia bisa menerobos semudah ini masuk ke dalam flat murahanmu Itachi. Sekali pun dia adikmu hal ini tak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Kau sendiri tak memberi tahukan padaku tentang hal ini!"

Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi, menatapnya dengan kilat kemarahan. "Dasar untuk menjadi Anbu adalah untuk tak mempercayai orang lain sekalipun keluargamu," ucapan si surai merah benar-benar membuat Itachi tersudut. "Kau tahu kalau adikmu adalah Anbu, tapi kau melonggarkan penjagaan hanya karena kalian terhubung oleh darah. Kau gagal Itachi," moncong _hand gun_ berpindah ke arah lelaki berambut panjang, Kyuubi siap melepaskan timah panas, sementara Naruto gemetar ketakutan.

**'DOORRR'**

Sebuah suara tambakan memekakkan gendang telinga, terdengar membahana dalam flat mungil itu, di sertai suara serpihan kaca yang beterbangan. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan menundukkan tubuh, Naruto tampak ketakutan sekali dengan air mata yang sudah ada dipelupuk, siap jatuh kapan saja. Dua Uchiha tampak memandangi tajam si surai merah yang ditanggapi dengan delikan mata kesal.

"Bukan aku! Tembakannya dari luar!" Geramnya, menunjuk kaca jendela Itachi yang telah pecah.

Sasuke mendecih, "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini, mereka sudah menyadari keberadaan Naruto," si _raven_ berjalan jongkok untuk menarik tangan si _blonde_, tapi dihalangi oleh Kyuubi. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dan perlu kutegaskan aku tak mengikuti perintah Tobirama-sama, jadi kalian tak perlu cemas."

Kyuubi sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapan si _raven_, tapi melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah hampir menangis membuatnya tak tega. Kyuubi membiarkan Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, membawanya pergi, sementara dia dan Itachi mengikutinya di belakang. Itachi memasukkan laptop-nya secepat kilat ke dalam tas dengan tergesa‒barang berharganya, diambilnya _hand gun_ berwarna perak dari tangan Kyuubi.

"Sebaiknya aku yang memegang ini," ucapnya mengecup _hand gun_ mengkilat itu.

Kyuubi menaikkan kedua bahunya, tak peduli. "Terserah, aku juga masih punya banyak," ucapnya, mengeluarkan sebuah _hand gun_ lagi dari balik mantelnya. Sebuah seringai lebar tercetak jelas di wajahnya saat Itachi menatapnya kesal.

Mereka berempat menuju tangga darurat yang berada di belakang flat, sesekali Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berurai air mata. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk tubuh itu, memberikannya secuil kehangatan, tapi kondisi saat ini sangat tak tepat. Mereka sedang diburu, satu hal yang ada dikepalanya saat ini hanya melarikan diri dan menyembuyikan si _blonde_ dengan aman. Sasuke membanting pintu darurat dengan kasar, membawa Naruto turun melewati tangga berputar yang sudah mulai keropos.

**'DOORRR! DOORRR! DOORRR!'**

Tiga tembakan membuat Naruto menjerit kecil, ditundukkan tubuhnya,Itachi dan Kyuubi yang belum keluar dari pintu darurat mencoba membalas, mengarahkan _hand gun_ mereka ke luar. Sebuah peluru menembus salah satu besi yang keropos, membuat keseimbangan tangga berputar itu menjadi kacau. Sasuke mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dilihatnya si _blonde_ yang masih ada di pijakan teratas tangga, berjongkok tak bergerak, menutup kedua matanya dengan tubuh gemetar. Baru saja Sasuke ingin naik kembali untuk menghampiri si _blonde_, tangga tua itu mulai berderit dengan sura mengerikan, membawa setengahnya jatuh mengikuti gravitasi bersama Sasuke di atasnya.

"SASUKE!" Jerit Naruto ketakutan, menyaksikan tubuh pemuda itu menghantam tanah, juga beberapa besi dari tangga tua yang menggores tubuh pemuda itu.

Sasuke bangkit dengan sedikit kepayahan, darah segar mengalir di kepalanya, kedua tangannya terulur ke atas, dimana Naruto masih berpegangan pada sisa-sisa tangga. "Loncat! Kalau kau percaya padaku loncatlah, aku akan menangkapmu!" Bentaknya.

Awalnya naruto ragu, tapi melihat kesungguhan dari sepasang mata kelam itu membuat keberaniannya tiambul, dijatuhkannya tubuhnya, menutup kedua matanya, berserah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Samar Naruto dapat mendengar teriakan Itachi dan Kyuubi yang ngeri melihatnya meloncat, tapi tak dihiraukan lagi karena saat matanya tertutup hanya ada wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis padanya, merasuki inderanya.

Naruto membuka matanya saat dirasakannya lengan yang memeluknya erat, juga desah napas kepayahan berbau _mint_, Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku, Dobe," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis.

Naruto memeluk lelaki itu erat dengan air mata berderai, "Dasar baka Teme! Aku takut sekali!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto lembut, menyisakan sesenggukan dari pemuda itu.

Kyuubi dan Itachi meloncat dengan sempurna dari lantai dua, keduanya memukul kepala Sasuke kasar, membuat darah yang sebelumnya mengering dari kepala Sasuke keluar lagi. "Sekali lagi kau menyuruh Naruto melakukan hal itu, akan kubolongi kepalamu!" Bentak keduanya bersamaan.

Si _blonde_ panik melihat darah yang kembali keluar dari kepala Sasuke, dengan entengnya si _raven_ menyekanya seperti keringat. "Hn, kalian bisa membolongi kepalaku kapan saja, sekarang sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum mereka menemukan kita. Apa tak ada yang punya saran kemana kita harus bersembunyi?"

"Hn, ada satu tempat yang menurutku aman, ikuti aku!" Itachi mengajak ketiganya untuk mengekor dibelakangnya dengan mengendap-endap.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya dan melepaskan mantelnya untuk menutupi kepala si _blonde_, keduanya mengeratkan genggaman tangan, tak ingin melepaskan. Di antara lari kecil bersama semuanya, Naruto merasakan sakit di dadanya, seperti terikat tali yang erat sampai membuatnya susah bernapas, ditepisnya rasa sakit itu setelah melihat darah yang merembes di pakaian Sasuke. Warna merahnya seperti mawar yang mekar di musim panas yang pernah dia lihat di buku kumpulan gambar, membuat jantungnya tambah berdetak kencang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi membawa semuanya masuk ke dalam hutan yang ada di belakang Valley of the End, menuju sebuah gua yang ada di sana. Mereka berempat akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya barang sejenak. Napas mereka memburu, terlebih Sasuke, tubuhnya sudah sedikit melemah karena luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Telapak tangan Naruto yang ada di genggamannya berubah sedingin es, diliriknya pemuda _blonde_ yang kini tengan memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada dinding gua. Kulitnya berubah pucat dan bibirnya berubah membiru.

"Naruto! Hei, Naruto!" Sasuke menampar pipi si _blonde_ ringan, mencoba agar kedua mata itu terbuka. Tapi tak ada reaksi yang berarti, membuatnya bertambah panik.

Kyuubi mencengkeram bahu Sasuke kasar dan mendorong pemuda itu sedikit kebelakang, dengan hati-hati si surai merah membaringkan tubuh itu ke lantai gua, dengan sigap Itachi membuat tasnya menjadi bantalan kepala Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan laptop di dalamnya. Kyuubi membuka pakaian Naruto, membuat dada pemuda yang sedang terbaring itu terekspos. Kyuubi mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah dada Naruto, mencoba mendengarkan sesuatu yang mulai berdetak lemah di dalam sana.

Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya dan mendecih, raut kekhawatiran tercetak di kedua matanya. "Ternyata benar, waktunya semakin dekat," geramnya menggigiti kuku ibu jari miliknya.

"Ada apa Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi khawatir.

Kyuubi menghela napas berat dan memandang Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan memucat. "Pakai ini untuk menghentikan pendarahanmu," ucapnya sambil melemparkan sebuah sapu tangan. "Sebaiknya dia duluan yang memulai penjelasan, aku tak bisa membuka mulut, selama aku belum mempercayai boneka milik Tobirama."

Mata Sasuke tak lepas dari wajah si _blonde_ yang terbaring kesakitan, digenggamnya tang yang dingin itu, kedua maniknya tampak kalut. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku kemejanya, sebuah foto lelaki berambut _blonde_ dengan cengiran lembut yang sangat Kyuubi ingat, Namikaze Minato‒Ayahnya. "Aku mendapat perintah untuk mencari seseorang dengan ciri mirip seperti orang yang ada di foto itu, tapi sedikit lebih muda dengan tanda lahir tiga garis di setiap pipinya bernama EVE," jelasnya mengecup punggung tangan Naruto. "Kemiripan ini cuma kebetulan 'kan? Naruto bukan EVE 'kan?" Tanyanya mencoba memastikan, walau jauh di dalam hatinya bergolak.

Kyuubi menggeretakkan giginya sementara Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pucuk rambut Kyuubi yang bergerak tertiup angin. "Sayangnya itu benar. Naruto adalah EVE."

"Sebenarnya siapa Naruto?" Bentaknya tak mengerti.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya, aku ingin bertanya tentang perasaanmu terhadapa Naruto. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya?" Tanyanya serius.

Sasuke menggenggan tangan _tan_ itu lebih erat, menatap tak berkedip ke arah sosok si _blonde_. "Aku ingin menjaganya, sosoknya yang polos benar-benar membuatku terjerat olehnya. Aku ingin selamanya bersama dengannya, melindunginya dan menjaga senyumnya agar terus terkembang."

Kyuubi mengacak rambutnya dengan risau, "Hentikan," ucapnya membuat Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Hentikan perasaanmu untuknya atau kau akan jatuh dalam kesedihan."

Pandangan Sasuke berubah tajam, berkilat mematikan. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu bahwa aku‒"

"Makanya aku bilang hentikan perasaanmu padanya!" Potong Kyuubi membentak. "Aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padamu, tapi aku peduli bagaimana nantinya dengan Naruto jika dia merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu, saat waktunya telah tiba hanya ada sesal."

"Percuma Kyuu, Naruto sudah memliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke," ucap Itachi, ada setitik rasa kaget di kedua mata Kyuubi yang berganti dengan kesedihan. "Jelaskan padanya siapa Naruto dan apa itu EVE."

Kyuubi bersandar pada dinding gua, mengaitkan jari-jarinya dan menggenggamnya erat. "EVE‒1010, _code name_ dari percobaan ke-1010 dari kloning tubuh induk ADAM‒0000 yaitu ayahku, Namikaze Minato," tunjuk Kyuubi pada sebuah foto yang tergeletak di lantai gua. "Kloningan sempurna dari ayah yang memiliki kecerdasan sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan manusia biasa dan memiliki sistem kekebalan tubuh sempurna."

Wajah Sasuke mengeras, tubuhnya kaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang dijelaskan si surai merah. "Maksudmu, dia ini buatan?"

"Iya, dia diciptakan untuk memenuhi ambisi kakek yang terlalu sayang pada ayah. Mencoba menciptakan manusia unggul yang tak ada bandingnya, awalnya pembuatan EVE hanya untuk menggantikan sosok ayah, tapi ambisi itu mulai tergeser demi kepentingan ilmu pengetahuan," Kyuubi menghembuskan napas berat, memandang tubuh Naruto yang tak bergerak. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku ke Suna, menemui ibu pangganti yang pernah mengimplantasikan sel embrio EVE‒1010 ke dalam rahimnya. Walau ada sedikit perlawanan, wanita itu akhirnya mau menjelaskan semuanya tentang penciptaan EVE, walau setelahnya dia bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan tubuhnya ke depan sebuah bus." Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali bagaimana tubuh wanita berambut merah itu terpental beberapa meter setelah menghantam bus yang melaju di jalan raya, dia masih mengingat bagaimana bau darah yang masuk di indra penciumannya, bagaimaan tubuh itu terkoyak, bagaimana tatapan mata tanpa nyawa itu menatapnya putus asa.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang dia katakan?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, genggaman tangannya semakin erat pada telapak tangan si _blonde_, mencoba menyalurkan panas tubuhnya pada pemuda yang tergolek lemah itu.

"EVE‒1010 menjadi pionir awal dari kloning manusia, tapi juga yang paling tak sempurna," jelas Kyuubi membuat Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti, Itachi sendiri memejamkan matanya dia sudah tahu semuanya, semua itu sudah diceritakan si surai merah dalam e-mail yang selalu dikirimkannya. "Jantung," Tunjuk Kyuubi ke dadanya sendiri, "Naruto tak memiliki jantung, bukannya dia tak memilikinya, dulu dia memilikinya tapi sekarang diganti dengan jantung imitasi yang terbuat dari bahan sintesis. Setiap tahun sekali wadah di jantungnya harus diganti."

"Jantung sintesis itu di dalamnya ada sebuah mesin nano yang dapat merubah radioaktif yang berguna untuk menjadi energi, bahan yang tepat untuk menggantikan fungsi jantung yang asli." Jelas Itachi melanjutkan, tak tega melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari Kyuubi. "Tapi, radioaktif itu lama-lama membuat bahan jantung sintesis rusak dan korosi. Jika korosi terjadi mesin yang bertugas untuk menyaring radioaktif, memompa darah dan mengubahnya menjadi energi dapat berubah menjadi racun dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya."

Sasuke terdiam, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ditundukkan kepalanya, mendekati tubuh Naruto dan mengelus pipi _tan_ itu, "Kapan waktu penggantian wadahnya?"

Itachi dan Kyuubi saling berpandangan, Kyuubi menggigit bibirnya dengan keras membuat setitik darah keluar dari bibirnya. "Tanggal 10 Oktober, penggantian wadah harus dilakukan secepatnya sebelum tengan malam besok, melihat kondisinya saat ini sepertinya wadahnya sudah mulai bocor."

"Bohong," gumam Sasuke, matanya tak fokus. "Semuanya bohong! Naruto adalah Naruto! Bukan EVE! Aku tak percaya!" Amuknya, pemuda itu bangkit dan mengarahkan genggaman tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul Kyuubi, sebelum dia bisa melepaskan sebuah tinjuan, kaki Itachi berhasil menjangkaunya, menendanganya dan membuat punggung si _raven_ berbenturan dengan dinding gua.

"Terima kenyataannya Sasuke, berhenti bertingkah seperti itu!" Bentak Itachi, lelaki tinggi besar itu menghampiri sang adik, menarik kerah kemejanya dan bersiap untuk memukulnya sekali lagi, tak peduli dengan luka-luka Sasuke yang lainnya.

Si _raven_ membuka mulutnya, mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa tidak ada cara‒ Apa tak ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya?" Tanyanya berharap, sementara keputusasaan melingkupinya.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tahu, sebelum sempat menjelaskannya ibu pengganti Naruto sudah mati, sengaja tak menjelaskannya padaku," jelas Kyuubi frustasi.

Itachi melepaskan cengkeramannya dan beralih menghampiri si surai merah, membawa pemuda itu dalam satu dekap pelukan, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Kyuu‒"

"Semua gara-gara kakek tua sialan itu! Jika saja EVE tak pernah berhasil diciptakan! Jika saja dia tak memiliki sifat sempurna manusia, jika saja kita tak jatuh dalam perasaan untuk melindungi dan menyanyanginya‒" Kyuubi berhenti berucap, disembunyikan wajahnya di dada Itachi, meredam kesedihan yang tak ingin dia perlihatkan kepada siapa saja, kecuali pada satu orang, hanya Uchiha itachi.

Duo Uchiha sadar, bahkan Sasuke mulai mengerti mengapa Kyuubi mengatakan untuk menghentikan perasaannya untuk Naruto. EVE makhluk yang sama seperti manusia, tapi sosok EVE yang satu ini bisa menjerat siapa saja, jatuh dalam pesona kepolosan dan kelembutannya, memaksa mereka untuk menyayanginya disadari maupun tidak. Sangat disayangkan, sosok ini tak sempurna. Kyuubi dan Itachi sudah menyiapkan hati untuk berpisah, mereka lebih dulu tahu tentang masalah ini sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu tampak terpukul dan tak mempercayainya. Semuanya sudah jatuh dalam rasa cinta yang dalam pada sosok buatan itu.

"Maaf‒" Sebuah suara lirih keluar dari tubuh yang berbaring di dinding gua, ketiganya menatap Naruto yang bernapas dengan tersengal, kedua matanya sedikit terbuka, linangan air mata menetes di kedua langitnya. "Maaf karena aku sudah lahir ke dunia ini‒ Maaf‒" Gumamnya lirih, terputus-putus.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh itu, membuat Naruto setengah terbaring dilantai sementara setengah tubuhnya bersandar dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. "Bukan salahmu, semua ini bukan salahmu. Jangan banyak bicara, istirahatlah," ucap Sasuke bagai mantra.

Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya yang bergetar, mengusap pipi si _raven_, mengelusnya dengan lembut, "Maaf‒ Sasuke‒ Maaf‒ Aku‒"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tak ingin si _blonde_ lari dari sisinya, pergi meninggalkannya. "Jangan bicara seperti itu atau aku akan marah padamu!" Bentaknya membuat Naruto terdiam. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya dengan belah bibir Naruto menguncinya dengan lembut, menyalurkan perasaannya pada si _blonde_. Tak ada hasrat, hanya perasaan cinta yang terasa dari pagutan itu. "Aku bersyukur karena kau terlahir di dunia ini, aku tak peduli kau klon atau apapun juga, yang aku tahu kau adalah Naruto. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa mengubahku, satu-satunya yang bisa mencairkanku, satu-satunya yang bisa menyelipkan cinta untukku. Jadi, berjanjilan untuk tetap bertahan, aku akan melakukan segalanya agar kita bisa melewati hari ulang tahunmu."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Sasuke mengusap air mata yang terus saja keluar dari kedua langit miliknya. "Terima kasih Sasuke, aku sayang padamu," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengecup dahi serta ujung hidung si _blonde_, "Aku juga sayang padamu," jawab Sasuke.

Itachi dan Kyuubi mendekati Naruto, keduanya menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya sayang. "Kami juga sayang padamu," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap dua orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti orang tuanya sendiri, "Aku juga sayang kalian‒ Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk hebat, dadanya terasa sakit, ada cairan kental berwarna merah yang mulai mengalir dipinggir bibirnya.

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto kembali dan menyelimutinya dengan mantel miliknya. "Istirahatlah dulu, Naru. Kami akan menjagamu," ucap si _raven_ yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

Kedua mata Naruto kembali tertutup sementara Kyuubi membersihkan bibir naruto dengan sapu tangan milik Itachi, membersihkan darah dari bibir mungil pemuda itu. Tak lama nafas teratur terdengar dari bibir si _blonde_, tanda dirinya tertidur lelap.

"Kita juga harus beristirahat, kita tak tahu besok apa yang akan terjadi. Sebaiknya kita menyimpan tenaga," gumam Itachi. Lelaki itu berjalan ke pinggir bibir gua, duduk di sana dengan laptop yang kembali menyala di pangkuannya, sementara Kyuubi mengikutinya, ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

Si surai merah menguap kecil sambil memeluk lengan Itachi, "Kau menyuruh orang lain beristirahat kau sendiri malah tak istirahat," gumam Kyuubi kesal.

Itachi tersenyum kecut dan menepuk-nepuk kepala si surai merah. "Aku ingin melihat-lihat sebentar, kau tidurlah," ucapnya halus. Kyuubi menyamankan kepalanya yang ada di pundak Itachi sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke sendiri berbaring di sebelah Naruto, menjadikan lengannya sendiri sebagai bantalan, matanya tak ingin terpejam, terus memandang si _blonde_, seolah takut kalau dia memejamkan kedua matanya dia tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi.

Langit di luar mulai gelap, tak ada bintang dan angin pun enggan berhembus, seolah mengerti kesedihan para anak manusia yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota. Suara serangga malam dan cahaya kunang-kunang menjadi hiburan mereka di malam itu. Pasrah pada hari esok dimana semua akan diputuskan, membawa takdir pada mereka berempat. Kotak pandora sebentar lagi akan terbuka membawa kelam dari boneka-boneka yang digerakkan oleh jaring laba-laba tak kasat mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keempat pemuda yang sedang beristirahat dalam gua terbangun pagi-pagi sekali saat mendengar desingan peluru. Sasuke dengan tergesa menggendong Naruto dibelakang punggungnya berlari mengikuti Itachi yang sudah berlari lebih dulu sambil menarik tangan Kyuubi. Mereka berlari melewati ilalang tinggi, dibelakang sana desingan peluru tak henti-hentinya mengejar ditiap langkah kaki mereka. Sampai mereka terhenti saat di depan sana seorang lelaki dengan topi fedora menghalangi jalan mereka, Namikaze Tobirama.

"Selamat pagi, sudah lama kita tak bertemu, Kyuubi dan Sasuke," ucapnya dengan seringai aneh. "Aku akan memaafkan perbuatanmu yang membakar laboratorium dan memanggan para peneliti, juga membuat tubuh Minato menjadi abu. Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau mengambalikan EVE padaku," ucapnya sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya. "Aku juga akan memaafkan pengkhianatanmu padaku, Sasuke."

Kyuubi mengarahkan _hand gun_ miliknya tepat ke arah si lelaki tua, "Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku pelakunya?" Tanyanya sengit.

Tobirama semakin mengembangkan seringainya, "Tak ada yang tak kutahu, Kyuubi. Semua pergerakanmu, semua yang akan kalian lakukan sudah dapat aku baca, aku sudah memperkirakannya jauh-jauh hari, karena kalian semua saling terhubung."

"Diam! Berhenti membual dan biarkan kami lewat!" Bentak Kyuubi.

Tobirama memperbaiki topi fedora yang ada di kepalanya dan tersenyum senang. "Kalau kau berani melangkahkan kaki lebih dari ini, mereka akan menembak kepalanya," tunjuk lelaki tua itu, mengarah ke belakang tubuh Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Dibelakang sana Sasuke tak berani bergerak, Danzo‒lelaki dengan _eye patch_, mengarahkan moncong _hand gun_ ke pelipis Sasuke, sementara Sai lelaki yang selalu tersenyum palsu, mengarahkan moncong _hand gun_ berwarna hitam di belakang kepala Naruto, siap menarik pelatuknya. Kyuubi mendecih tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Serahkan EVE, hanya aku yang dapat menyelamatkannya." Tobirama mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan berisi cairan yang tak berwarna dari dalam koper mini yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasnya, hanya cairan ini yang akan dapat memperlambat radioaktif yang mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Anti katalis," jelasnya mengecup suntikan itu.

"Anti katalis?" Gumam Kyuubi, dia tak memikirkan kalau cara seperti itu dapat berhasil menghentikan laju reaksi radioaktif yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Benar, nama lainnya adalah katalis negative, anti katalis, atau inhibitor. Kalau katalis mempunyai fungsi mempercepat laju reaksi kimia maka anti katalis adalah kebalikannya. Tapi ini hanya pemikiranku dan beberapa ilmuwan, entah akan berhasil atau tidak. Makanya serahkan EVE padaku," ucapnya bagai maniak ilmuwan gila.

Kyuubi menggeretakkan giginya, menatap nyalang pada satu-satunya orang yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya. "Sampai mati juga kami tak akan menyerahkannya padamu!" Kyuubi berbalik dengan gesit melepaskan timah panas ke arah Danzo, tepat mengenai tangan lelaki tua dengan _eye patch_, membuat _hand gun_ yang dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah, mengerang kesakitan.

Itachi sendiri melepaskan peluru dari sudut yang hampir mustahil dilakukan oleh manusia biasa, telak mengenai dahi Sai, pemuda dengan senyum palsu itu terjatuh kebelakang dengan luka tembakan dikepalanya. Kyuubi segera merebut anti katalis yang ada ditangan Tobirama, melemparkannya ke arah Itachi yang ditangkap dengan sempurna.

Kyuubi mengarahkan moncong _hand gun_ yang dingin ke pelipis lelaki tua, menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, bernafas dengan nafsu ingin menghancurkannya. "Dimana? Dimana jantung milik Naruto? KATAKAN!" Ucapnya membentak.

Tobirama tak melawan, hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, "Dia tahu dimana jantung milik EVE tersayang milikku," jawabnya misterius. "Kau harus tepat menusukkan cairan itu di jantung EVE, kalau tidak akan terjadi reaksi yang sebaliknya. Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, reaksi kecocokan anti katalis dengan tubuh si penerima dan kesempatan terselamatkan hanya ada satu persen," tambahnya dengan wajah senang.

Kyuubi menggeram kesal dan memukulkan _hand gun_ miliknya tepat di kepala lelaki tua itu, membuat Tobirama tak sadarkan diri, bagaimanapun ada rasa takut untuk membunuh lelaki itu. "Walau hanya ada keberhasilan sebesar satu persen, setidaknya masih ada setitik pengharapan dibandingkan nol persen," gumamnya. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini!" Ajaknya yang ditanggapi anggukan dua Uchiha. Membiarkan lelaki itu pingsan dan tak membunuhya adalah kesalahan terbesar Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketiganya berjalan semakin jauh memasuki hutan lebat di dekat perbatasan Suna dan berhenti untuk beristirahat di sebuah air terjun. Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di tepi mata air, membasuh wajah pemuda yang terlihat semakin pucat dan bibir yang membiru, malam sangat cepat saat musim gugur tiba. Kyuubi melihat jam yang ada di tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam, tak terasa mereka telah berjalan sejauh itu. Kyuubi menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk minum dari sumber mata air, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Itachi datang dengan beberapa buah-buahan yang dapat mengganjal perut mereka untuk sementara.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat menyuntikkan anti katalis itu," ucap Itachi.

Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke tajam, "Apa maksud Tobirama dengan kau yang tahu dimana letak jantung Naruto?" Tanyanya, sejak tadi terus saja kepikiran.

"Waktu aku kecil, aku memiliki gangguan pada jantung, bawaan sejak lahir," jelas Sasuke menatap Itachi, sang kakak melebarkan matanya, mengingat kejadian itu. "Menurut cerita ayah, Tobirama menyarankan ayah untuk melakukan pencangkokan jantung padaku, hanya cara itu yang dapat menyelamatkanku. Tapi tak ada yang mau memberikan donor jantung." Sasuke mengambil napas sebentar untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Suatu hari Tobirama mengatakan untuk tak perlu cemas soal donor jantung, dia melakukan cangkok jantung padaku tanpa dipungut biaya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, saat pencangkokkan itu berhasil aku akan menjadi salah satu Anbu-nya."

"Jangan bilang kalau jantung yang ada di tubuhmu itu milik‒"

"Belum tentu!" Potong Sasuke. "Bisa saja milik orang lain, Tobirama bukan orang yang dapat dipercaya, kau juga tahu itu 'kan?" Ucapnya dengan mata penuh benci. "Berikan anti katalisnya, biarkan aku yang melakukannya," terselip permohonan di tiap katanya.

Kyuubi menghela napas, mengambil suntikan anti katalis dari tangan Itachi dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. "Aku akan membimbingmu untuk menyuntikkan cairan itu." Ucapnya, jari-jarinya yang lentik membuka pakaian Naruto, membuat dada si _blonde_ kembali terekspos. Tangannya menekan lembut dada Naruto mencari tempat yang pas dimana jarum tajam itu harus disuntikkan, mereka tak memiliki waktu yang banyak dan peralatan medis yang canggih. Semua bergantung dari sebuah cairan di dalam suntikan itu. "Arahkan ujungnyaa ke sini," tunjuknya pada satu titik.

Sasuke mengangguk, mengarahkan ujung tajam jarum itu ke kulit si _blonde_, perlahan menekan jarumnya dan memasukkan cairan itu ke dalam dada si _blonde_. Sasuke hanya memasukkan cairan itu setengah dari isinya, Kyuubi bilang untuk melihat reaksi yang akan ditimbulkan sebaiknya tak banyak memasukkan anti katalis itu. Si _raven_ mengeluarkan jarum suntik dengan hati-hati dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuubi, menunggu reaksi yang akan ditimbulkan di tubuh Naruto.

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, terbalik kebelakang, tubuhnya bergerak tak terkendali‒mengejang. Sasuke memegang tangan kanan Naruto, sementara Kyuubi mencoba menahan gerakan si _blonde_ dengan menahan bahu pemuda itu, Itachi membantu dengan menahan kedua kaki si _blonde_.

"Naruto! Bertahanlah! Naruto!" Bentak Sasuke panik.

Tubuh si _blonde_ tetap bergerak tak terkendali, dari bibirnya keluar darah, lalu tubuhnya berhenti bergerak, tatapan matanya kembali fokus menatap Sasuke, sebuah senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya, lalu kesadarannya menghilang. Tubuh itu tak bergerak, tubuh itu tak bernapas, tubuh itu sedingin balok es. Ya, tubuh itu sekarang hanya seperti boneka, roh yang mengendalikannya sudah terlepas dari cangkangnya, menyisakan raut wajah bahagia di wajahnya.

Ketiganya terdiam tak bergerak, terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kyuubi menekan dada Naruto dan melakukan CPR‒_Cardiopulmonary resuscitation__, yaitu _memasok oksigen melalui mulut pasien dan memberikan kompresi dada untuk membantu jantung memompa darah. Tapi hal itu tetap tak berhasil, Kyuubi menekan dada Naruto beberapa kali berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya, "Bangun Naruto! Bangun! Aku bilang bangun!"

Itachi menarik Kyuubi dalam pelukannya, si surai merah memukul dada Itachi dengan kasar, menangis meraung. "Hentikan Kyuu, dia sudah tak ada," gumamnya menutup kedua mata Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA!" Jeritnya pilu, Itachi tampak menenangkan si surai merah dan menatap perihatin pada adiknya‒Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak terguncang, didekatkannya telinganya ke arah dada Naruto, tak terdengar detakan apapun juga di sana, sunyi senyap seperti malam tak berbintang. "Naru, ayo buka matamu, satu jam lagi tepat tanggal ulang tahunmu, aku akan membelikanmu kue _tart_ sebanyak yang kau mau, kita akan menghabiskannya sampai kekenyangan, lalu kita akan hidup berdua selamanya, jauh dari orang-orang jahat itu, sampai ulang tahunmu yang berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi dan berikutnya. Jadi, kumohon buka matamu, perlihatkan langit lagi padaku dari kedua bola matamu. Naruto‒" Tenggorokan Sasuke tercekat, membawa tubuh kaku itu dalam pelukannya, tak terima dengan kepergian sang terkasih.

Itachi mengambil suntikan yang berisi setengah dari cairan itu, menatap meneliti. "Cairan ini, jangan-jangan bukan anti katalis, tapi katalis," gumamnya.

Kyuubi merebut suntikan itu, melemparnya ke atas tanah dan menginjaknya sampai hancur, berkali-kali, seperti kesetanan. "BRENGSEK! SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU TOBIRAMA!" Jeritnya menggema dalam hutan.

Itachi kembali memeluk tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu, pemuda yang sekuat karangpun dapat terlihat menyedihkan saat ini. Kejadian ini sama sekali tak mereka duga, termakan mentah-mentah oleh ucapan Tobirama dan tak memikirkan apa ucapan lelaki tua itu benar atau tidak. Semua sudah terlambat, garis yang coba mereka hapuskan kembali tertoreh sebagaimana mestinya.

Sasuke mencengkeram erat dadanya, sedetik sebelum Naruto pergi, dada Sasuke berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya dan berhenti sebentar sesaat si _blonde_ menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Jantung ini benar-benar milik si _blonde_, Sasuke dapat merasakannya, walau Naruto telah tiada, ada rasa hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Naruto tak pergi kemana-mana, dia ada di sini," ucap Sasuke menunjuk tepat ke arah jantungnya. "Aku merasakannya, dia ada di sini," ucapnya lagi dengan tatapan mata kelam.

Si _raven_ mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa itu, menggendongnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gelapnya hutan. "Sasuke! Kau mau kemana? Mau kau bawa kemana tubuh Naruto!" Bentaknya mencoba mencegah.

Si _raven_ hanya tersenyum tipis, memunggungi kakaknya dan tetap kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan yang mulai berkabut. "Selamat tinggal, kakak dan Kyuubi," ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum hilang dalam gelapnya malam dan pekatnya kabut.

Sasuke menghilang dalam hutan dengan membawa tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto. Pemuda itu menutup panggung dimana kotak pandora yang sebelumnya terbuka lebar kembali tertutup rapat, menenggelamkannya dalam pekatnya gelap. Membawa serta kekasihnya tercinta sebagai satu-satunya penerangnya untuk sementara. Membawanya masuk dalam ilusi bernama kebahagiaan, jauh di dalam hutan, dalam pekatnya kabut, suatu saat nanti orang-orang akan melihat kebahagiaan dari keduanya dalam ilusi mata sepekat malam, membawa mimpi polos dalam tiap helai bunga Baby's Breath yang mekar di tengah hutan, dengan suka cita mengantarkan mereka dalam ilusi abadi bernama penyesalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha, Tahun 6313.

Seorang lelaki tua tampak mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung penanya ke sebuah kertas, kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah tangga berputar, membawanya masuk jauh ke dalam perut bumi, dimana ada sebuah ruangan besar dengan pancaran cahaya temaram dari dalamnya. Matanya menatap berkeliling dari atas sebuah panggung, mengamati orang-orang dengan jas putih panjang berlalu lalang.

Seorang lelaki berambut panjang menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah kertas laporan untuknya, "Semuanya sudah siap, Tobirama-sama," ucapnya mendesis layaknya ular.

Lelaki tua yang dipanggil Tobirama itu tersenyum senang, berjalan ke pinggir panggung yang dibatasi oleh pagar setinggi pinggangnya. Kedua tangannya terentang, menatap puas tabung-tabung dibawah sana, berisi anak-anak manusia dengan ciri fisik yang sama, berambut _blonde_ dengan tanda lahir tiga garis di tiap pipi.

"Selamat datang anak-anakku. Selamat membuka mata kalian EVE's..." Seringai lebar terukir di wajahnya, kilat licik terukir di kedua bola matanya.

Sang laba-laba kembali memainkan perannya, menarik para boneka untuk bergerak dari tali-tali transparan miliknya. Memainkan semuanya seperti dalang dalam panggung boneka, tersenyum puas dalam kegilaan dari dunia yang diciptakan, sementara yang lainnya menjerit dalam diam ditengah keterpaksaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesaiiiiiii~ Yipppiiiii~ #mewek

Judul fict kali ini diambil dari bahasa bunga, **Baby's Breath** yang artinya _Everlasting love, happiness, pure in heart_. Semoga terasa antara judul dan cerita di dalamnya #maksa Kalau ada yang penasaran ama bunganya gimana bentuknya silahkan cari di mbah google.

Maaf kalau ada typoo yang berseliweran soalnya ngetiknya pake SKK, Sistem Kebut-Kebutan #gelo Selesai ngetik diakhir deadline #mewek lagi

Tantangan untuk fict kali ini adalah membuat sci-fi, Frau gak pinter untuk buat ini, suka bacanya kalau karya orang lain, tapi repot banget kalau buat sendiri ternyata. Semoga sci-fi-nya terasa walau sedikit, maaf kalau ada yang salah dalam isi ceritanya, soalnya gak pinter bio dan kimia #plak

Lalu, Frau ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk Mamanya anak-anak Namikaze yang udah bantu Frau mencari dan menjelaskan detail soal nih ilmu pengetahuan dalam fict kali ini. Gomen ngerepotin banget Frau #nangis gegulingan

Makasih juga yang udah menyempatkan baca nih fict abal, semoga kalian gak kecewa... #berharap Maaf juga karena _no lemon n lime_ kali ini #diinjak _reader_

Sekali lagi Frau ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Naruto-chan~

**.**

**.**

**.**

So, mind to review, minna-san… \(^_^)/


End file.
